RETRATO
by lilith-aesland
Summary: CHAPTER 10...Michiru habla con Haruka acerca de la verdad ¿Le creera? ¿Es posible volver a confiar?
1. Default Chapter

_Primero que nada debo aclarar que este es mi primer fic de Sailor Moon, además de ser mi primer Yuri, así que ténganme un poco de paciencia je je. Por otro lado, si alguien tiene problemas con el tipo de situaciones que se puedan llegar a tratar en este fic por su tematica recomiendo no leerlo. Ya hecho las advertencias los dejo con el fic_

_SAYONARA._

RETRATO

Desde que te vi por primera vez supe que debía poseerte que tenias que ser mia, a pesar de que fuera en papel. Haz aparecido en cada uno de mis sueños, siempre la misma imagen, esa que me obsesiona, que me devora, que controla mis pensamientos en un mar de figuras con un solo nombre: Michiru Kaioh

Lo he intentado pero ¿Es posible reproducir la perfección? En tus ojos vi un océano de emociones indescriptibles, únicas e inigualables que me mantienen cada noche en desvelo pensando en el mar a media noche, que es tan maravilloso como lo eres tu.

Pero mis deseos de tenerte no me son suficientes, necesito que me pertenezcas ¡Que seas mía!

La violinista recorría con pasos dulces y gráciles las calles de Japón. Los pliegues de su vestido verde jugaban de un lado a otro con la brisa que circulaba aquella soleada tarde. Aunque ella prefería no salir sola, esta vez la compañía tendría que esperar pues Haruka se encontraba atendiendo negocios familiares, los cuales había comenzado a hacerse cargo desde la muerte de su padre. En otra circunstancia hubiera elegido quedarse en casa, sin embargo, esta era una ocasión distinta, extraña. Ya hace varias semanas había recibido en su casa un retrato de ella dibujada a lápiz en escala de grises. La primera vez que vio esa imagen se sintió fascinada, extasiada, sintió como si un cúmulo de emociones se apoderaba de ella haciéndola sentir sensaciones que jamás antes había probado. Y así siguieron transcurriendo los días en que ese regalo tan especial se repetía, a veces tenia incluido pequeños versos que halagaban a la chica de cabello acuamarino. No obstante, no sabia quien se las mandaba, al principio no le intereso averiguar sin embargo cada vez mas la curiosidad empezaba a obsesionarla pues quería descubrir quien era capaz de tener un corazón tan sutil para desprender tales maravillas. Esa mañana, una de las hojas que llego con un verso estaba membretada así que averiguo a donde podría pertenecer y decidió esa tarde investigar quien era el dueño.

-Leitmotiffe Company, si aquí debe ser

La chica de ojos aguamarina observo el imponente edificio con sumo cuidado. Abrio la puerta del espejo que reflejaba su encantadora belleza y entro sin saber lo que buscaba. Por un momento dudo si lo que hacia era correcto, venir sin decirle nada a Haruka aprovechando su ausencia, sin embargo, talvez su amada no lo notaria, esas semanas estaba tan ocupada que la atención que le prestaba era muy minima.

-Disculpe, busco a...

Aunque ella hablaba con la secretaria que se encontraba en la entrada en el primer piso una dulce voz la interrumpió. Volteo suavemente y observo a un chico de profundos ojos grises, cabello tan oscuro como la apasionante noche, y con una tierna sonrisa ofreciéndole la mano.

-¿En que puedo ayudarlo señorita?

-Mi nombre es Michiru Kaioh, busco al dueño de esta compañía para ver si puede ayudarme.

-Mi nombre es Amano Filaret, soy el dueño y presidente de esta compañía y con gusto le presto mis servicios señorita Kaioh.

El joven le extendió el brazo como para que Michiru lo tomara y caminara hacia el elevador. Esta asintió y sujeto su brazo gracilmente. Mientras se encontraban en el elevador, la violinista lo observo de reojo disimuladamente, no aparentaba ser mayor de 18 años y tampoco parecía poseer la madurez para dirigir una compañía de los tamaños de Leitmotiffe, sin embargo, tenia una mirada cautivante, una sonrisa de la cual era fácilmente enamorarse y además era bastante atractivo. La chica de cabellos acuamarinos no pudo evitar notarlo.

-En realidad señorita Kaioh se a que viene

-Ah si, ¿Aparte de ser dueño y presidente de esta gran empresa también es adivino?-. La chica dejo escapar una sonrisa y un tono sarcástico

-No, en realidad, yo se lo que busca y es porque yo soy el culpable de traerla aquí.

-¿Disculpe?

-Vera yo...

El chico de cabellera negra abrió un portafolio metálico que se encontraba sobre el escritorio de cristal en su elegante oficina. Lo giro en torno a la chica de ojos aguamarina y comenzó a recitar unas palabras que más bien parecían pertenecer a un ángel que a aquel chico.

-La dulzura de tus ojos son culpables del desvelo que sufro cada noche pensando en ti y me cuesta reconocer que tu voz trastorna mis sentidos y los vuelve presa del deseo de querer estar a tu lado...

-de querer estar a tu lado...

La chica susurro apenas el final de aquel pequeño verso que ya había leido con anterioridad varias veces. Se sentía confundida ¿Podía ser que ese chico fuera el mismo desconocido que la conmovía cada mañana?

-Se lo que debe estar pensando señorita Kaioh, y si, soy yo el anónimo que cobardemente le manda retratos de usted con un pensamiento mío. Debo confesarle que desde la primera vez que la vi en una carrera de autos de la que mi compañía era patrocinador ya hace varios meses quede irreparablemente prendado de usted. Recuerdo que esa vez quise ir a saludarla al terminar la competencia, sin embargo, al finalizar usted corrió a abrazar al rubio participante ganador de la carrera. Después de eso no me atreví a acercarme, pero la he visto tantas veces mas porque no soy capaz de borrarla de mis pensamientos, a veces la dibujo con las imágenes que deja impregnadas en mi mente con la ilusión de que solo así puedo poseerla. Sin embargo, cada vez mas que la veo pienso que es injusto tanto para mi como para usted negarnos la oportunidad de conocernos, se, que de cierta forma piensa en mi porque decidió buscarme.

-Creo que esto es un error, debo irme, disculpe.

La chica se dio la vuelta lentamente y salio de la oficina. El chico de ojos grises no hizo nada para evitarlo porque estaba seguro que había tenido un bien efecto en la chica y que por esa razón ella había salido. Michiru llego a la casa que compartía con Haruka con una extraña incomprensión, al principio siempre se preguntaba porque guardaba los retratos y los versos que le enviaban, porque siempre llegaban cuando Haruka había salido ya a trabajar y porque esta nunca se había dado cuenta; ahora se preguntaba porque razón pensaba que haber salido súbitamente de aquella oficina era un error.

Llego la noche y con ello la llegada de Harina. La chica rubia llego cansada como todos los días, sin ganas de hacer nada más que recostarse en la cama y dormir, sin embargo, a pesar de sus ansias ese no era el plan para esa noche. Se acerco a Michiru tomándola de la cintura, la chica de los ojos aguamarina sintió el contacto y sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos, esta sintió como Haruka le susurraba dulces palabras al oido, y al abrir sus ojos vio como un ramo de hermosas rosas rojas se encontraban frente a ella.

-Esto es por estas conmigo cada día

-Haruka

La chica de cabello acuamarina le dio un dulce beso en la boca a su amada en señal de agradecimiento. Hacia ya mucho tiempo que Haruka ya no tenia esos detalles con ella.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar?

-Claro, por supuesto y luego quien sabe, podríamos hacer otras cosas

-Estamos invitados a una reunión de trabajo, yo quisiera tener otro momento a solas para nosotras pero esta cena es importante, quizá después...

La chica de ojos verdes no pudo acabar la frase, la violinista le planto un beso callándola como trantando de evitar una discusión. Es verdad que aquella chica también le hubiera gustado un momento a solas, pero también era verdad que le había agradado oír que Haruka también anhelaba ese momento.

Llegaron a una lujosa mansión en el centro de la ciudad. La fachada era estilo renacentista con numerosas figuras de mármol por todo el lugar. Dentro del lugar había numerosas pinturas con imágenes melancólicas, extrañas pero a la vez fascinantes. Había numerosas personas, todos con trajes pulcros y elegantes vestidos. Por su parte, Haruka y Michiru habian entrado al lugar una sostenida del brazo de la otra. Michiru vestía un largo y entallado vestido negro de tirantes con un saco del mismo color; Haruka llevaba un traje oscuro con una camisa blanca. A pesar de ser dulce la compañía que poseia, la violinista no podía dejar de pensar en el encuentro que había tenido por la tarde. Sentía una extraña fascinación por la forma en que el la dibujaba idealizando la perfección y la manera como con sus versos aquel chico de ojos lograba hacer latir su corazón apresuradamente. Le costaba reconocer que solo un artista con la sutiliza que los caracteriza era capaz de conquistar el corazón de otro artista. Se reprocho por pensar en tonterías, por anhelar a alguien que había conocido hace apenas unas horas pero que creía conocer por sus muestras interiores. De pronto creyó enloquecer, vio entre la gente como un chico de profundos ojos grises y negra cabellera se le acercaba, vio como le sonreía y le miraba. Michiru volteo y vio a Haruka comprobando así que no era mera alucinación suya, sino que Amano se le acercaba y lo peor, saludaba estrechando la mano a Haruka.

-Michiru, te presento a Amano Filaret

-Mucho gusto señorita

-Michiru Kioh para servirle

La chica de cabello acuamarino no supo como contesto. Sintió una extraña desesperación al saber que las personas que provocaban emociones a su persona estaban junto a ella.

-Michiru, Amano es un gran socio nuestro desde hace unos meses. Su compañía ha estado invirtiendo mucho en la mía, debes culparlo a el por tenerme todo el día trabajando todo el día.- La chica solto una pequeña risa.

.Si señorita ¿Puedo llamarla Michiru? Vera, yo soy muy joven y al igual que Haruka ambos heredamos la empresa por la muerte de nuestros padres, por esa razón decidi hacer negocios con la compañía Tenoh, supuse que seria una forma de acompañar nuestro dolor.

Mas personas se acercaron a la platica. La violinista aun no comprendía como era posible que todo esto estuviera ocurriendo. Amano, Haruka y Michiru se sentaron en la misma mesa a la hora de la cena. Conversaron de cosas triviales durante unos minutos, sin embargo, eso no evitaba que la pintora se sintiera incomoda. Cada roce con la mirada de aquel chico la perturbaba y era porque sentía como este le robaba el alma desde adentro. Sentía como el corazón se le oprimía fuertemente y como cada vez mas su respiración se aceleraba provocando que se sintiera como si se asfixiara.

-Disculpen, me dispensan un momento, debo ir al tocador.

La chica sabia que estaba huyendo porque si permanecía un momento más ahí no seria dueña de sus actos. En lugar de dirigirse al tocador, decidió salir a tomar aire en el balcón de aquella lujosa mansión. Sintió como el viento jugaba suavemente con sus cabellos y le rozaba dulcemente la piel, casi igual como lo hacia Haruka. Dejo esbozar una sonrisa y se sintió tranquila, los pensamientos ajenos habían desaparecido. Sin embargo, sintió como una mano rozaba su espalda...

-¿No te parece una hermosa noche? Aunque...no tan bella como lo eres tu

Reconoció la voz...era Amano quien la tocaba y la hacia sentir distinta. Desde que se había enamorado de Haruka nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de estar con nadie mas, y menos como un chico como el, sin embargom el sentir que la mano de Amano la tocaba confundía cada uno de sus pensamientos.

-No me parecen los comentarios adecuados para una persona que se supone que acaba de conocer

-Pero, tu lo sabes, que te conozco perfectamente ¿Cómo no reconocer una sirena como tu? ¿Cómo no adivinar quien es dueña de una perfecta belleza como la que tu posees? Michiru, tos ojos me inspiran, la luz de tu mirada me atrapa y me aprisiona en el deseo de que me pertenezcas

-Yo...

La pintora vio como el chico la miraba directamente a los ojos. Quiso escapar, huir, pero esa forma en que el la veía la cautivaba. Sintió como Amano se acercaba cada vez mas a sus labios carmín y como de pronto el roce con ellos la extasiaba. Quiso detenerse, no besarlo, pero algo se había apoderado de ella, una emoción que parecía eterna e inmutable, que recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo haciéndola sentir una corriente de energía que la magnetizaba. Correspondió el beso, sintió como si con ello su cuerpo se fusionara con el de aquel chico y no quisiera estar con nadie mas ¿Con nadie mas? Recordo a Haruka y se separo abruptamente. Por un momento dejo que el deseo se aprisionara de ella, se dejo llevar por la simple pasión que le provocaba el mirar gris y la sonrisa encantadora de Amano.

-Se que quieres estar conmigo tanto como yo, lo senti en tus besos, esas ganas de atraparme y jamás soltarme

-Te equivocas yo...

-¡Michiru!

Oyo esa voz, era Haruka quien la llamaba. Volteo abruptamente y vio como Haruka los estaba observando ¿Acaso lo habría visto? No creía, porque se acerco con una sonrisa para ella y Amano.

-Me preocupe porque no llegabas pero veo que estas en buenas manos

-En realidad no me siento bien, lo mejor será que nos vayamos.

La pareja se retiro de la función. Michiru no entendía porque si Haruka siempre había sido tan celosa esta vez se portaba de esa manera. Quizá era el cansancio, talvez porque confiaba en ella o porque no podía pensar que estuviera coqueteando con alguien que se supone acababa de conocer. Llegaron a la casa y no comentaron nada mas de lo necesario, Haruka se encontraba exhausta y Michuru poseida por la extraña naturaleza de aquel chico. Sentía como los nervios se apoderaban de ella como si fuera una niña de secundaria, como sus labios le desprendían emociones incomparables por haber tocado los labios de Amano y como su ser empezaba a revolotear de deseos de volver a verlo. Se quedo dormida con un ultimo pensamiento: Amano Filaret

La noche es testigo de que toque tus labios. Había soñado tanto tiempo con este único momento. Nunca crei que fuera sentir tal felicidad. Ahora se que ya no solo eres tu una imagen que cubre cada rincón de mi casa, cada centímetro de mi mente. Tu rostro me mantiene en desvelo esta noche esperando el mañana donde volveré a verte, pero¿Sabes? No me es suficiente el haber tocado tus delgados labios carmesí, quiero sentir el calor de tu cuerpo sobre el mío, probar la unión de una sirena con un simple mortal y saber que se siente la felicidad completa. Michiru Kaioh ¡Quiero que seas mía!

LES GUSTO? EN FIN ESPERO PODER ACTULAIZAR PRONTO, ESPERO REVIEW CON QUEJAS, INTEBNTOS DE ASESINATO ETC.


	2. CHAPTER 2

Puedo comenzar hablando de la belleza de tus ojos, esa mirada que hipnotiza todos mis sentidos, que enloquece mis pensamientos, que me aprisiona en la pregunta ¿Por qué no estas a mi lado?

Michiru, es verdad que ese día en que vino a la compañía yo la estaba esperando, también que su presencia inundaría la reunión de anoche, y quizá haya sido una acción ruin ponerla en ese aprieto tan pronto pero compréndame, cada segundo me es mas difícil respirar el aire que no esta bañado en su perfume.

Vi en tu mirada que revuelvo tus emociones como tu lo haces conmigo, lo se porque al tocar tus labios sentí que el latido de tu corazón latía a la par con el mío, eso es porque estamos destinados a estar juntos.

Sin embargo, se que no te atreves a darte esa oportunidad, pero si tu quieres yo puedo enseñarte lo que es la luz de la mañana en mis brazos. Solo acepta una vez mas verme, un café, una simple conversación, veras que no te arrepentirás, te espero donde tu rostro ilumina el cielo.

AMANO

"""

La chica de cabello acuamarino leyó la carta encerrada en su habitación. Aun tenia puesto aquel hermoso bikini blanco que dejaba ver su silueta torneada, el cabello suelto que caía sobre su espalda suavemente, y el sol entraba a través de esa ventana dejando ver la encantadora mañana. La violinista cerro con llave porque sintió como si estuviera haciendo algo incorrecto, sentía que traicionaba a Haruka y que se traicionaba a si misma por sentir todas esas sensaciones dentro de si. Pensaba que se estaba dejando llevar por la pasión , por esa que la estaba trastornado desde hace ya varios meses pero que se había vuelto mas intensa desde que los labios de Amano rozaron los suyos.

-¿Qué me esta pasando? No había sentido esto desde que..Haruka..pero no contigo he sido capaz de sentir lo que estoy sintiendo, ese calor, esa mirada...

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió sus confusos pensamientos.

-Hola ¿Cómo esta la niña mas preciosa del mundo?

-¡Haruka!-. La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse. En realidada bien, como siempre.

-¡Que modesta me resultaste Michiru!

-Bueno, hay que creerse los halagos ¿No te parece?

-Ja, ja, en la tarde tengo tiempo libre ¿Quieres ir mi sirena a cenar conmigo?

La pintora acepto sin vacilar la invitación. La voz de Haruka le hizo olvidar a aquel chico de ojos grises por unos momentos. La chica de ojos aguamarina tomo un balo caliente. Mientras las gotas de aguas recorrían su torneado cuerpo, los pensamientos pasados comenzaron a jugar en la mente de Michiru.

FLASH BACK

Eran las 7:45 de la noche en aquel parque. La luna se asomaba lentamente sobre el cielo, la brisa acariciaba los cabellos de aquella chica de ojos color aguamarina mientras esta observaba a su acompañante.

-Sabes Michiru, debo decirte algo muy importante sobre mi

-¿Qué quieres decir? Me estas asustando, llevas días como queriendo hablar conmigo pero no dices nada, creí que nos confiábamos todo.

-(pensamiento) Es que no quiero perderte Michiru Kaioh...

Yo no soy aquel que tú te imaginabas

Yo no soy aquel que el mundo te ofreció

En el que tú ciegamente confiabas

El hombre de tus sueños, ese no soy yo.

-No he sido completamente honesto contigo...de hecho yo...

La violinista intento callarlo con un beso. Se acerco suavemente a los labios de Haruka, quien inmediatamente se alejo súbitamente. Volteo el rostro y trato de ocultarle su mirada a la chica, quien no pudo evitar sentirse rechazada.

-¿Es eso de lo queme quieres hablar? ¿No me amas como te amo yo?

-Yo...Yo te he mentido todo este tiempo, no soy quien tu creias y ni siquiera soy digno de estar con alguien como tu.

Si alguna vez mirándote a los ojos

Yo te robe un trozo de ilusión

Te juro hoy no quise hacerte daño

Y si he fallado en algo te pido perdon

Michiru no podía creer que de pronto sus ilusiones se estuvieran desvaneciendo. Creía estar enamorada, con toda el alma sentía que jamás podría amar a nadie como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Sin embargo, ese alguien estaba rompiendo sus ilusiones después de tanto tiempo de hacerle creer lo contrario.

-M: (pensamiento) Cuando me mirabas así creí ver en tus ojos un trozo de ilusión, un pedazo de esperanzas, creí que tu querías estar a mi lado

-M: ¿Entonces jugaste conmigo? ¿Todo este tiempo? Cada salida, cada abrazo, cada mirada fueron solo formas de burlarte de mi

Mentiroso,

Porque se que te engaño por estar aquí a mi lado

Cuantas cosas una vez te prometí,

Mentiroso, pero es que te quiero tanto,

Tu no te imaginas cuanto

Y de eso si que nunca te mentí, mentiroso

Los hermosos ojos acuamarinos de la violinista se tornaron cristalinos. No comprendía la escena que estaba frente a ella, las palabras de Haruka le decían que se fuera, pero, aquella mirada verde le pedía a gritos que se quedara.

-(p) Es verdad que te mentí pero...te amo, sobre todas las cosas y sin importar el porque

Yo no soy aquel que tu te imaginabas

Yo no soy aquel que el mundo te ofreció,

En que el que tu ciegamente confiabas

Ese hombre de tus sueños...ese no soy yo

-Michiru...yo...yo soy una chica

Así lo dijo. Solamente así. Ya no pudo decir nada más palabras, sus fuerzas ya no se lo permitían. Quería huir pero el inmenso amor que sentía por la violinista la detuvo, quería vera un momento más y así creer que la tenía. Pero, sabía que eso no era posible. Pensó que una chica como ella jamás le correspondería, no era posible. Pensó que una chica como ella jamás le correspondería, que la rechazaría, que ese inmenso amor que Michiru decía tenerle se esfumaría al saber la verdad, que quizá hasta la odiaría por mentirle, aunque Haruka sabia que eso era en lo único en que había mentido porque, sobre el amor que le dijo siempre fue sincera...la amaba mas que al aire que respiraba. ..

Mentiroso, pero es que te quiero tanto,

Tu no te imaginas cuanto

Y de eso si que nunca te mentí, mentiroso

-Pero...a pesar de eso...yo te amo

Apenas susurro esas palabras. Se levanto de la banca suavemente a pesar de quere huir con todas sus fuerzas. Pero, algo la detuvo, sintió como una calida mano le rozaba la suya...

-¿Eso es todo? Creí que era algo malo.

No podía creerlo, vio como aquella chica de hermosos ojos la miraba calidamente ¿Creí que era algo peor? ¿Qué acaso no lo había importado que le hubiera hecho creer que era un chico? Haruka no podía ver lo que creía sus ojos.

-Ja, Haruka-San, eso ya lo sabía. Al principio, cuando te conocí pensé que eras un chico, por tu forma de caminar, de vestir.. Sin embargo, no olvides quien soy, mi corazón de artista me mostró tu alma...esa que me hizo enamorarme de ti

Y todo concluyo con un beso. La luna fue testigo de la promesa de amor que se había hecho aquella noche en el parque.

FIN FLASH BACK

La chica termino el baño con una sonrisa. Todavía recordaba la estupida sonrisa que había puesto Haruka cuando le dijo que sabía que era mujer. Talvez a alguien mas eso le hubiera importado, pero a ella no. Se había dado cuenta que su amistad se había convertido en algo único, eterno y maravilloso llamado amor...y con eso era suficiente. Desde aquella noche no había mirado a nadie mas, no había pensado ni por un segundo tocar los labios de alguien que no fuera Haruka. Sin embargo, sabia que lo había hecho, y eso la hacia sentir mal-

Pero, ahora estaba contenta, saldría con el viento que la acariciaba cada noche, que la hacia sentir mil veces amada. Amano ya no estaba en su mente, lo había olvidado o tan siquiera pensó eso. Se puso un vestido largo de color blanco con tirantes, su pelo staba sostenido por un pequeño moño rojo que lucia con los zapatos blancos. Se había arreglado para esta ocasión especial. De pronto, nuevamente el teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Michiru...lo siento...me surgió un imprevisto pero...te lo recompensare otro día ¿Te parece?...Te quiero...adiós.

Apenas recordó esas palabras cuando colgó el teléfono. Se había esmerado mucho ese día en su arreglo personal y quizá, lo más importante, se había ilusionado como no lo había hecho en muchos días. Entonces no supo como o porque, en lugar de resignarse a que se quedaría en su casa, tomo su bolso de color blanco y cruzo la puerta de su casa.

-(p). ¿Dónde mi rostro ilumina el cielo? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?...pero...por supuesto...

En la avenida luz de noche #204 se asomaba un curioso edificio. En lugar de simples paredes había cientos de cristales que reflejaban el exterior, como espejos pero de distinta naturaleza. A pesar de solo contar con 2 pisos las personas que pasaban por aji no podían dejar de mirarlo ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si este desprendía un extraño ambiente que atrapaba. Lo mas especial era lo que había dentro de el. Michiru observo el edificio durante unos instantes, se encontraba cerrado, no había ni siquiera pequeñas luces como en otros días, así que decidió retirarse cuando...

-Pensé que nunca ibas a llegar, comenzaba a desesperarme, pero que bueno que estas aquí

Ella se encontraba de espaldas cuando oyó la voz de aquel chico. Volteo suavemente como tratando de disimular su sorpresa fingiendo que ese encuentro y su presencia no le afectaba en lo mas mínimo. Amano lucia un traje negro con una camisa del color de sus ojos de fondo. La veía fijamente, no quitaba su mirada de aquella chica que solo podía sentir como la sonrisa de Amano la desbarataba.

-¿Cómo supiste que iba a venir a esta hora?

-No los sabia, supe que ibas a venir hoy y te estaba esperando

-¿Quieres decir que llevas aquí todo el día esperándome?

-Por ti seria capaz de cualquier cosa

La chica no pudo evitar sentirse halagada. Amano le extendió su brazo como aquella ocasión en que se conocieron y Michiru lo sujeto. El chico de oscuro cabello saco unas llaves de su bolsillo y abrió el edificio. Prendió las luces que comenzaron a iluminar el lugar suavemente como queriendo amenizar el momento.

-El lugar donde tu rostro ilumina el cielo

-Si, después de pensarlo mucho lo recordé, mi galería.

Y así era. Hacia unas semanas se había indurado una nueva exposición de pinturas con las obras de Michiru en la ciudad. Esa vez por todos lados del lugar habían cuadros pintados por la chica. Pero, además, había un detalle adicional, la parte superior del edificio estaba pintada haciendo una simulación del firmamento. Y en medio de aquel techo, un retrato de Michiru adornado el lugar. Luces tenues se enfocaban en aquel ambiente, que combinado en conjunto provocaban que visitar a aquel lugar dejara una imagen imborrable en su mente.

-¿Y se puede saber que hacemos aquí?

.Ya veras....es una sorpresa...

"""""

BUENO, EL FIC SE ESTABA VOLVIEDNO ETERNO ASÍ QUE TUVE QUE CORTARLE, PERO EN FIN, CONTINUO LA HISTORIA EN OTRO CHAPTER, SAYONARA

Y RECUERDEN, NADIE ES LO QUE PARECE....


	3. sorpresa

La luna brillaba con mucha intensidad aquella noche. Una suave brisa se podía sentir aun dentro de aquel edificio lleno de espejos vidrales. La chica de cabellos acuamarinos aun observaba la oscuridad en que la mantenía su acompañante

-¿Y ahora si me vas a decir que hacemos aquí?

-Ya te dije que es una sorpresa

Amano se adelanto unos pasos y encendió la luz

-¡Amano!

-Sorpresa ¿Te gusta Michiru?

La habitación estaba decorada de una forma que Michiru no se había imaginado. Por todos lados había retratos de la violinista en distintas poses, escenas o momentos. Algunas imágenes estaban hechas a puro lápiz y tinta, otras eran pintadas en acuarela, lápiz pastel y otros tantos materiales. Una esfera especial en la parte superior daba distintas tonalidades sobre todo el lugar haciendo que el ambiente se viera mágico.

-Nunca me imagine esto-. La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-Es lo menos que se merece una sirena tan perfecta como tu

-Amano, no digas esas cosas

-No seas tan modesta Michiru

Filaret sostuvo su mejilla con la mano. Se acerco lentamente a los labios de la pintora, pero esta la rechazo.

-Esta bien, no es necesario

-Yo...

De algún lugar comenzó a salir música. Era un pequeño vals estilo clásico de Tchaikovsky, Amano sujeto a la chica del brazo y comenzaron a dejarse llevar por la música, las luces de todos colores cubrían el lugar hipnotizando a la violinista en aquel ambiente tan seductor.

-Me gustas mucho, mas de lo que te imaginas

La abrazo y Michiru se recargo sobre el mientas continuaron dejándose llevar por la música.

-(pensamiento): Tus ojos, tu voz, el perfume de tus cabellos, el sol comienza a salir de la oscuridad cada vez que te veo

-¿En que piensas?

-En lo hermosa que eres y lo afortunado que soy de que estés aqu

Amano volvió a repetir la escena. Se acerco a besar los labios de Michiru pero esta vez la chica no se resistió. Sus bocas se entrelazaron suavemente mientras alternaban besos largos y apasionados con pequeños besos tiernos. La lengua del chico recorrió cada rincón de la boca de la violinista mientras su brazo la abrazaba fuertemente como si temiera perderla. La chica sintió como su corazón latía fuertemente, como su pulso se aceleraba y el inmenso deseo de jamás acortar ese momento.

-(p): Si el amor tiene nombre, ese debe ser el tuyo...Amano Filaret...siento tantas ganas de compartir mi vida contigo como nunca pensé que podría creerlo, siento en mi la esperanza de sentir un nuevo amor, que será eterno

El chico de ojos grises deslizo su mano hasta el cierre del vestido blanco tratando de bajarlo con suavidad. La chica inmediatamente se alejo.

-Yo...creo que no es correcto...tengo que irme

Esta vez la chica se iba a ir como aquella ocasión en la oficina. Pero ahora, la situación no era igual, Amano sabía que había despertado emociones nuevas y distintas en la violinista, sensaciones que jamás había experimentado, y Michiru también lo sabia.

-Espera

La detuvo sujetándola del brazo, esta vez no se iría, no de esa manera, no así.

-Creo que fui muy rápido, lo siento pero no te vayas

-No es eso, es todo esto, el encuentro, el lugar, lo que me estas haciendo sentir

-¿Vez? Tu quieres compartir nuestros días juntos como lo deseo yo, ¿Por qué huyes? ¿Por qué te lastimas así a ti misma?

La chica no respondió. Solo lo miro durante unos segundos, Amano vio como los ojos aguamarina de la chica se tornaban cristalinos, como de pronto le desviaba la mirada tristemente. El chico de cabellos oscuros la soltó.

-¿Lo entiendes verdad?

-Talvez...pero, no quiero perderte, no quiero olvidarme de tu rostro, de tus ojos, de esos labios que me hicieron tocar el cielo

-Para eso tienes mucho retratos supongo-. Trato de sonar indiferente

-Pero no es igual que tenerte, aunque... ¿Posarías para mi? He pasado meses dibujándote a lo lejos, quiero tener la única y maravillosa oportunidad de plasmarte cerca de mi, frente a mis ojos; si te vas es el único recuerdo que te pido

-Yo...

-Por favor acepta

Ambas manos se tocaron y ambos sintieron como una sensación electrizante los atraía. La chica asintió.

-Hasta luego, Michiru Kaioh...no es una despedida, eso lo se

La violinista salio casi huyendo. NO sabía porque había aceptado, o mas bien trataba de creer eso. Ella también quería volver a tocar sus labios, pero, existía Haruka, quien había interrumpido aquel momento aunque fuera en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, estaba decidida a arrancarse todas esas emociones pasionales, y juro que después de aquella tarde en la que posaría en la mansión de Amano Filaret jamás lo volvería a ver. O tan siquiera eso creyó.

Al llegar pudo ver todas las luces apagadas en su casa. Eso significaba que Haruka aun no había llegado como ella suponía, así que no se daría cuenta de la tontería que acababa de hacer.

-Tu trabajo, siempre tu trabajo...

La chica abrió las puertas con sus plateadas llaves. Entro y estaba todo oscuro, encendió la luz principal y...

-Michiru ¿Dónde estabas?

Y pudo ver para su sorpresa como sentada en aquel sillón principal Haruka la observaba con esa mirada desafiante.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-Es mi casa ¿Qué no se supone que vivo aquí? Pero no me cambies el tema ¿Dónde estabas?

-Como tu te quedaste trabajando y estaba aburrida, decidí salir a dar una vuelta ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¿A estas horas? ¿Con quien?

-Haruka-san ¿Estas celosa?

-No es muy propio de ti tener celos

-Lo que pasa es que cancele lo que tenia que hacer, llegue aquí y no estabas, me preocupe, no me gusta que salgas sola a estas horas de la noche, puede pasarte algo

-Talvez pero...puedo cuidarme sola

-Creí que para eso estaba, para cuidarte

-No, tu estas para amarme

La violinista se acerco a los labios de Haruka para alivianar la tensión que se sentía en esa casa. Ambas de cierta forma estaban molestas, aunque en el fondo ninguna quería admitirlo. Sin embargo, se dejaron llevar por el amor tan fuerte que las había unido por tantos años sellando sus disculpas con un beso. Michiru se paro y camino de una manera muy sexy hacia la habitación.

-Talvez quieras acompañarme, bueno digo, si quieres

La violinista le cerro el ojo de una manera en que Haruka no pudo resistirse. Se quedo embobada mirándola, lucia mas hermosa que otras ocasiones, con su cabello recogido, su vestido entallado y esa espectacular sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera. Haruka se acerco por inercia a Michiru quien se desataba el cabello dejando caer su abundante cabellera sobre sus hombros. La tomo de la mano y ambos entraron juntas a la habitación. Cerraron las puertas con suavidad mientras la noche se consumía en una oscura pasión.

**¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BUENO, AQUÍ ESTA EL TERCER CHAPTER, ALGO CORTO PERO EN FIN, ES QUE TENGO MUCHAS DUDAS. SUPONGO QUE USTEDES TAMBIÉN DEBEN TENERLAS ¿POR QUE MICHIRU SE COMPORTA DE ESA MANERA? ¿POR QUE SEGÚN QUIERE A AMANO PERO PASA LA NOCHE CON HARUKA? SON COSAS QUE ACLARE DESPUES, LA VERDAD YO CREO QUE ES PORQUE SABE PERFECTAMENTE A QUIEN AMA Y NO SE QUIERE DEJAR POR SIMPLE PASI"N, PERO ESO ES LO QUE YO CREO, PORQUE LA HISTORIA ES OTRA COSA. EN FIN, EN EL SIGUIENTE CHAPTER MICHIRU POSARA PARA AMANO, Y QUIEN SABE QUE TANTAS COSAS PODRÍAN PASAR, USTEDES SABES, ESE CHICO PARECE INVENTAR MUCHAS COSAS, ADEMÁS NO ME PARECE QUE HARUKA SE HAYA QUEDADO TAN TRANQUILA COMO DIJO PERO CREO QUE A ESTOY DICIENDO COSAS DE MAS...ME DESPIDO SAYONARA Y RECUERDEN: LAS PERSONAS NO SON LO QUE PARECEN O TAN SIQUIERA NO TRATANDOSE DE MI JA JA (O.K. ALUCINO BARATO).**


	4. chapter4

SIENTO LA TARDANZA PERO ULTIMAMENTE HE ESTADO OCUPADA CON MUCHAS COSAS, USTEDES SABEN, LA VIDA ES A VECES COMPLICADA. PERO CAMBIANDO DE TEMA TRAIGO EL CHAPTER 4 DE ESTA HISTORIA, UN POCO EXTRAÑA, NO POR SU CONTENIDO SI NO POR LO QUE SIGNIFICO ESCRIBIRLA, FUE UN TRABAJO DE 3 MOMENTOS, TRES EMOCIONES DISTINTAS QUE SURGIERON EN MI INEXPLICABLEMENTE, QUIZÁ POR ESO ESTE CHAPTER EMPEZÓ DE UNA MANERA Y TERMINO EN OTRA, PERO, CREO QUE MEJOR DEJO QUE LO LEAN PARA QUE ME ENTIENDAN, GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN EL FIC Y A LAS QUE DEJAN REVIEW, EL APOYO ES EL QUE AYUDA A QUE UNO LE LLEGUE LA INSPIRACION A OCASAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE CON EFECTOS NO ESPERADOS, SAYONARA.

¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Algunos pequeños rayos de la luz del sol entraban a través de la ventana, estos eran leves pero perceptibles, lo que provoco que la chica de cabello acuamarino despertara de su profundo sueño. La noche había sido agotadora, por decirlo de alguna manera, aun medio dormida esbozo una sonrisa y trato de abrazar a su acompañante, sin embargo, allí no había nadie. Michiru abrió los ojos, se vio allí, sola, sin Haruka a su lado.

-Como siempre, uno de sus actos de desaparición, ya debería estar acostumbrada

Pero no estaba acostumbrada, le molestaba que las cosas últimamente fueran así, tan fugaces, tan simples. Era verdad que había pasado una grandiosa noche, pero, a veces deseaba mas, anhelaba despertar al lado de la persona que amaba, aunque fuera un solo día, como lo hacia tanto tiempo. Se preparo el desayuno con mucho desgano, como si ese día fuera a transcurrir insignificantemente como tantos otros. Sin embargo, de pronto, recordó lo sucedido con Amano, aquella invitación. Le pareció interesante, posar para un retrato, seria la forma de sacarlo de su vida, aunque en el fondo no quisiera. A veces pensaba si todo esto que estaba haciendo era por Haruka, por su constante abandono, o realmente empezaba a sentir algo por ese chico. De cualquier forma, sin importar la razón, iría.

Desayuno, tomo un pequeño baño, se vistió para la ocasión, después salio de la casa dirigiéndose al lugar acordado.

FLASH BACK

-Bueno

-Hola, ¿Ocupado? Pensé en tu proposición ¿Te parece bien en una hora?

-¡En serio! Muy bien, nos vemos en una hora en la galería de anoche

-Pero, ¿Qué no se supone que esta cerrada?

-No lo esta

-¿Entonces hay personas ahí?

-Tampoco, no te preocupes, llega en una hora y nadie nos molestara.

-Esta bien, nos vemos en una hora

-Gracias...te amo

La chica colgó el teléfono tan rápidamente que no le dio tiempo de oír las últimas palabras de Amano.

FIN FLASH BACK

Cuando Michiru llego al número 204 de la avenida Luz De Noche, Amano ya la esperaba ahí. Iba vestido sencillamente, con un pantalón blanco y una camisa del mismo color, su pelo negro alborotado y siempre con su inconfundible sonrisa. La chica de cabellos aguamarina por su parte, lucia un taje color beige, que terminaba en un falda que dejaba ver sus torneadas piernas. El chico de ojos grises le sonrió mientras abría la puerta invitando entrar a la sirena.

-Puedo ver que arreglaste todo para la ocasión

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque no hay nada aquí, incluso mis retratos que estaban anoche

-No, en eso te equivocas, esos retratos son míos así que están en un buen lugar, por otro lado prepare algo mejor para nosotros

-Ah si, pues ya quiero verlo

La violinista se acerco rápidamente a besar los labios de Filaret. Fue un beso veloz, apenas perceptible, como queriendo besar al chico pero a la vez no. La chica pensó que si ya había aceptado venir, sacaría el mayor provecho de esto, disfrutando cada momento que pudiera, al fin y al cabo, si Haruka estuviera en su situación si aceptaría.

-¿Y eso que fue?

-No se, ¿Tu que crees que fue?

-Michiru

Amano tomo la mano de Michiru y la encamino hasta un pequeño cuarto que se encontraba hasta el fondo del lugar. Entraron los dos juntos, tomados de la mano. Dentro de la habitación no había mas que un,pinces, pintura, un banco de madera y una cama.

-¿Esa es tu idea de pintura?-. Sonrió picadamente

-No, pero si tu quieres

-Talvez

-Quiero retratarte como nadie mas lo ha hecho no lo hara, hacerlo inolvidable, tocar tu piel como he anhelado tanto tiempo en mis sueños

El chico de ojos grises la beso y la violinista respondió. Involuntariamente ambos cayeron en la cama; la chica comenzó a besarlo con largos besos apasionados que Amano respondió. El chico se sentía contento, por fin, en unos instantes, rozaría su piel como había deseado tanto tiempo, como había imaginado varias veces en su imaginación, ahora seria ese momento. Deslizo su mano sobre el traje de la chica, e intento desabrochar suavemente los botones, sin embargo, Muchiru se lo impidió separándose abruptamente del chico de ojos grises.

-Otra vez con tus miedos ¿Qué sucede? Creí que estabas de acuerdo

-Creo que esto ha llegado demasiado lejos

-¿Qué dices? ¿Te parece demasiado lejos? Si no hemos hecho nada, se que tu quieres estar conmigo

-Eso es lo que crees, yo creí que quería pero, no me interesa. Te dije que era una despedida, te lo dije anoche, así que me voy

-¿Y los besos?

-Me deje llevar, simple pasión, pero alguien como yo ve mas allá de los deseos, no quisiera perder lo que mas amo en un juego de niños

La pintora se dio la media vuelta para salir de la habitación. Amano solo se le quedo mirando, agacho la cabeza observando el suelo mientras pensamientos confusos comenzaban a avalanzarse en su cabeza.

-¿Un juego? ¿Un juego de niños? Te enseñare que es un juego de niños. No ha nacido mujer que no quiera estar con Amano Filaret, y te lo enseñare, serás mía, quise hacerlo a la buena, pero eres una estupida, así que tendrá que ser a la mala

""""""""""

La violinista llego a la casa con la idea de una gran tarde. Preparo una exquisita comida para sorprender a Haruka, aun lucia aquel hermoso traje que llevaba por la mañana, tenia el cabello suelto cayendo sobre sus hombros, y había adornado la mesa con mantel largo, 2 velas blancas escondidas alumbrando la aproposita oscuridad del comedor. Espero ahí, hasta que llegara Haruka, para darle su sorpresa. Por fin llego.

-¿Y esto?

-Supongo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por la persona que mas amo en este mundo

-Entonces deberías invitar a esa persona

-Oye...

-Ja, solo bromeaba, te vez preciosa

Haruka sonrió por unos segundos. Michiru pudo notarlo, su sonrisa era fingida y en su mirada se podía observar un poco de tristeza.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-¿Por qué dices que me sucede algo?

-Haruka-san, no me mientas, se que te pasa algo

-(suspiro) Tienes razón, lo que pasa es que estoy teniendo muchos problemas con la empresa

-¿Eso es todo?

-No, lo que sucede es que....¿Te acuerdas de Amano Filaret? El chico de la otra noche. Pues, mi empresa tenia un contrato con la de el, donde deposite todo mi capital, sin embargo, no se porque, esta tarde sin mas ni mas lo cancelo, eso deja un desbalance económico, con una pedido pendiente que no podré completar a mis clientes; trate de hacerlo desistir, pero si no acepta, quedare en la ruina pro las perdidas, además de perder la empresa.

-Haruka lo siento, yo...

El teléfono celular de Michiru comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo las palabras de la chica. Corrió al cuarto para sacar el móvil de su bolso, predecía saber de quién era la llamada.

-bueno

-¿Te gusto el regalo?

-¿Qué dices? Amano ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Por ti, nadie rechaza a Amano Filaret

-Estas diciendo tonterías, tus juegos pueden dejar a haruka en la calle.

-Y a mi que, eso no me importa, aunque a ti si. Pero, que pierda su empresa por incumplimiento de contrato es lo que menos debe preocuparte, creo que luciría bien con un uniforme de cárcel

-¿Qué dices?

-Lo que oiste, puedo hacer muchas cosas, no me conoces, puedo arreglármelas para que le suceda una que otra cosa, quizá hasta la mate, quien sabe.

-Ni te atrevas porque si yo no....

-¿Si no que nena? Michiru no seas estupida, ya te dije que arruinarla es lo menos que puedo hacer, matarle, también podría ser lo mínimo igualmente, puedo hacer mas y que parezca que yo no lo hice, así que si intentas algo contra mi perderías tu tiempo, ¿Quieres ver lo que puedo hacer? Yo tendría mucho cuidado.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué es lo que quiero? Aun no lo se, aunque no te interesa saberlo

-No digas tonterías, se que quieres algo, por eso llamaste

-Esta bien, tienes razón, si quiero algo, pero no te lo diré por teléfono, ven ahorita a mi casa, y talvez te lo diré, pero yo que tu me apuraba, porque quien sabe que podría pasar, chao

-¡Amano!

Filaret le colgó rápidamente el teléfono sin decir nada más. Michiru cerró su cel muy confundida ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Mentiras? ¿Un juego? De pronto, un bip se oyó en su celular, abrió su cel rápidamente y vio un nuevo mensaje, era de Amano, con una dirección, la chica supuso que era de la casa del chico.

-Michiru ¿Quién era?

-Haruka

Haruka entro a la habitación y encontró a la violinista con la mirada desconcertada.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada

-¿Entonces quien llamo?

-Nadie, numero equivocado

-¿Numero equivocado en un celular?

-Si, vamos ¿Estas celosa? No te preocupes

La chica le dio un pequeño beso.

-Sabes...acabo de recordar que tenia que firmar unos papeles de autorización para una exposición que se va inaugurar mañana

-¿Ahorita?

-Si, regreso en un rato

-Espera, te acompaño

-No, no te preocupes, tienes cosas que pensar, regreso rápido

-Esta bien

La chica de ojos verdes acepto con mucho desgano. Michiru salio velezomente, temiendo que su amada sospechara algo. No entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo ¿Cómo un chico que parecía tan lindo le estaba haciendo todo esto? Quizá solo estaba molesto, talvez en el fondo no quería hacer nada de esto, al final de cuentas, Michiru de una u otra forma estaba tratando de justificar a Amano.

¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Debe ser aquí

La sirena llego a una imponente mansión a las afueras de la ciudad. Tenia una imponente constitución, estaba hecha de diversos materiales, tenia colores sobrios y se alcanzaban a ver extensos jardines verdes. La violinista toco el timbre, inmediatamente un señor de edad avanzada salio y abrió. La guió hasta la puerta de la entrada principal de la mansión donde otro hombre la estaba esperando. Este le abrió la puerta y le ofreció su brazo para continuar pero la pintora no la acogió. Al hombre no pareció importarle y camino dirigiendo a la chica, esta la siguió. Llegaron a un amplio comedor repleto de antigüedades y lujosos detalles. En el sillón principal se encontraba Amano cruzado de brazos, con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Que bueno que viniste

-Déjate de cortesías ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Es esa la manera de tratar a su mas ferviente admirador?

-No, tienes razón, esa es la manera de tratar a Amano Filaret

-Tranquila. Toma asiento. Michiru me resultaste muy descortés

-Quizá no deba desperdiciar mis buenos modales en alguien como tu, pero, una dama es una dama en cualquier circunstancia, así que, perdone mi descortesía anterior ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-¡Ya! Dejemonos de juegos, es simple, vente a vivir conmigo

-¿Quee?

-¿No entendiste? Te lo repetiré otra vez, si no te vienes a vivir conmigo no se que pueda pasarle a tu amiga

-Pero ¿Por qué haces esto? Podemos entendernos de otra forma, no es necesario que...

-Claro que si, tu me obligaste a esto

-Pues...olvídalo, yo no me voy a dejar chantajear por alguien como tu

-Entonces, atente a las consecuencias

Michiru salio de ahí molesta, enfadada consigo misma por haber sentido o estar sintiendo algo por aquel lunático. Llego a su casa. Cuando entro a la habitación se encontró con una Haruka dormida por el cansancio, exhausta por las preocupaciones. La violinista solo se limito a recostarse al lado de ella ¿Qué era todo esto que estaba sucediendo? No entendía nada, abrazo a su pareja mientras la noche la abrazaba en un mar de dudas.

¡!!!!!!!!!!!

Cuando Michiru despertó esa mañana no sabía el día que la esperaba. Había caído rendida en la noche y no se dio cuenta cuando Haruka se levanto para ir al trabajo. Se lamento por ello, quería platicar con ella, contarle lo sucedido, advertirle que todo era un plan de Amano, aunque en el fondo temía que ella se enojara por el simple engaño, pero, ambas se amaban, y no terminarían por un simple error, solucionarían esto juntas, para después dejar todo como un recuerdo desagradable. Pensaba en todo eso, cuando, como de costumbre, su teléfono celular interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Bueno

-¿Michiru Kaioh?

-Si, soy yo

-Disculpe señorita. Pero Haruka sufro un accidente y esta en el hospital

-¿Cómo?

-Según testigos, un auto se le atravesó sacándola del camino, lo que provoco que chocara contra un árbol, no se preocupe, esta fuera de peligro, no fue nada grave

-o.k, gracias, voy para allá

La violinista comenzó a entender lo que sucedía. Amano estaba cumpliendo lo que había advertido ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo esto? ¿Acaso prefería tenerle a la fuerza? Ella sabia la respuesta, comenzaba a odiarlo, porque se había atrevido a tocar a la persona que mas amaba, Haruka. Sin embargo, por ese mismo amor, tendría que sacrificarse, no permitiria que arruinara la empresa Tenouh, no que volviera intentar hacerle daño, aunque esto le costara su libertad, su felicidad.

-Amano, aquí estoy

-Que bien que decidiste venir

-Pasa, ponte cómoda, porque de aquí nunca te iras...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""


	5. chapter 5

DESPUÉS DE UNAS LARGAS VACACIONES ESTOY AQUÍ DE VUELTA (¿ESTAR EXILIADA DE LA SOCIEDAD SON VACACIONES?) CON LA CONTINUACION DE ESTE FIC. DEBO DECIR QUE EN REALIDAD ESTOY UN POCO DESCONCERTADA POR LO QUE VOY A HACER O MAS BIEN ESCRIBIR, A AQUELLAS FANS DE HARUKA QUE ME ESCRIBEN, BUENO OS DEBO PEDIR UN FAVOR ¡NO ME MATEN AL ACABAR DE LEER ESTO! DESPUÉS DE HABER PEDIDO ESTO MUY ATENTAMENTE OS DEJO CON LOS REVIEW:

NEPT: BUENO TIENES RAZON, HARUKA SUFRIRA PERO MICHIRU TAMBIÉN Y SI NO TE PREOCUPES ELLA PAGARA POR LO QUE HIZO (BUENO UN POQUITO JE JE) PERO ESO SERA MAS PROXIMAMENTE. OH SI NO TE PREOCUPES QUE MIENTRAS MAS AVENZE EL FIC HARUKA TENDRA MAS PARTICIPACION PARA QUE LAS COSAS SE COMPLIQUEN Y BUENO PARA QUE MICHIRU VEA LO QUE HA PERDIDO JE JE

CHILIN: PUES ¿COMO PERMITO QUE AMANO HAGA ESO? LA PREGUNTA SERIA ¿Cómo PERMITE MICHIRU QUE LE HAGAN ESO? PERO BUENO, JA SI CREES QUE EL SE ESTA PORTANDO MAL ESPERA QUE VEAS LO QUE LE VOY A PONER A HACER Y HABLAMSO LUEGO ÑACA ÑACA

AHORA DESPUÉS DE TAN LARGA CHARLA (UY SI COM NO) OS DEJO CON EL FIC

P:D: POR CIERTO, SI EN ALGUNAS ESCENAS ME REFIERO A HARUKA USANDO EL MASCULINO ES PORQUE ALGUNAS VECES SE USABA ASÍ EN LA SERIE, SOLO POR ESO Y LAS COSAS ENTRE PARENTESIS SON INTERVECIONES Y COMENTARIO MÍOS

* * *

Michiru camino por los pasillos como si cada paso se acercara al final de su vida, sus pasos eran tristes, nerviosos, algo temblorosos, como si quisiera llegar a aquella habitación del hospital pero al mismo tiempo temiera hacerlo. Se quedo mirando la blanca puerta de aquella habitación, pensó en no abrirla y salir corriendo de ahí, pero no, eso no era posible, aunque ella lo deseara muy fervientemente, no sabia que iba a hacer esa puerta, como reaccionaria, que diría, pero al fin y al cabo tendría que hacerlo en algún momento. Por fin decidió entrar.

-Michiru, que bueno que viniste, comenzaba a extrañarte-. Dejo escapar una de sus características sonrisas

-Veo que ya te sientes mejor, aunque sinceramente creí que te encontraría coqueteando con alguna enfermera-. Le cierra los ojos tiernamente

-Pues quien crees que soy

-Haruka Tenoh, quien mas

-En realidad si hubieras llegado hace 5 minutos hubieras encontrado lo que buscabas, pero si quieres podemos llamar a la enfermera para que le coquetee

-Oye...-. Le da un suave golpe en el brazo

-Bueno, es que a una chica tan linda como tu siempre hay que complacerla

La rubia tomo suavemente la muñeca de su violinista y comenzó a rozar levemente la mano con sus dedos. Michiru solo la veía, con aquellos ojos azules, tan profundos como el mismo mar, sin decir nada, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Es que acabo de recordar lo afortunada que soy de tenerte a mi lado Michiru

-Nunca vayas a olvidar lo mucho que te amo...a pesar de todo

La pintora se acerco para besar los labios de la chica de ojos verdes. Fue un beso suave, tierno, instantáneo, pero a la vez tan profundo por lo que significaba.

-Yo también te amo Sirena

-¿En serio? Creo que ya debo dejarme de juegos-, Su tierna mirada y su linda sonrisa desaparecieron, fueron reemplazados por una mirada fría y una ausente expresión en su rostro

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿De que hablas?

-Que ya me canse de jugar a esto del amor. Sabes Haruka, tu accidente me hizo pensar que en cualquier momento cualquiera de nosotros puede morir, y no quiero pasar mis días atada a una persona como tu

-¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Mejor que nunca

-Pero, si tu me quieres ¿Qué significa todo esto-. Su voz comienza a quebrarse

-Ya te lo dije, un juego, un pasatiempo, algo así como "veamos cuanto tiempo puedo engañar a una persona fingiendo amor y ver si esa persona se la cree"

-Eso no es cierta ¡Estas mintiendo!

-Es la verdad ¿En serio creíste que podía enamorarme de alguien como tu? Por favor ¿Cómo pensaste que podía sentir algo por ti?

-Michiru...yo...tu...

-Pero todo termino, me iré con alguien que si me merece, alguien a quien tu no le llegas ni a los talones

-¿Por otro? ¿Me cambiaste por otro? Como puede ser...

-Ya me canse de tus escenitas...adiós

La violinista salio de la habitación llorando. Huyo, porque ya no soportaba mas esa cruel mentira que había dicho ¿Qué no la amaba? Si era por ella que estaba sufriendo. Lo que más quería era estar a su lado por siempre, pero, la amaba más que a su envidioso deseo y preferiría tenerla lejos que permitir que Amano le quitase su vida. Ella hubiera preferido decir otras palabras, hacerlo de otra forma, pero sabia muy bien que si no lo hacia así, de esa forma, Haruka no lo hubiera creído, con otra excusa ella la hubiera buscado, luchado por entender, solo así, de la manera tan cruel como lo había hecho estaba segura que ella la odiaría, que ya no querría saber nada mas, se había ganado su odio, pero así estaba salvando a la persona que amaba. Habría preferido solo despedirse con un beso, si un adiós, pero el viento no se lo permitió.

La chica de ojos verdes se recostó sobre su almohada tristemente, hubiera querido correr tras la chica de cabellos aguamarinos, pero, sabía muy bien que no podía, que eso no era posible, como odiaba eso. Su alma se encontraba destrozada, quería llorar, pero alguna vez alguien le enseño que eso no se debía hacer, así que solo guardo su dolor en esa garganta ahogada mientras su corazón se hacia trizas. No entendía que era lo que acaba de presenciar, lo que acaban de decirle, como era posible que la persona mas especial en su vida ahora le dijera que todo fue un juego ¡Un pasatiempo! Talvez había una explicación ¿Pero cual? La violinista no solía bromear, y jamás lo haría con una cosa así, ella no era así, aunque en el fondo Haruka pensaba que después de aquello ya no sabía como era Michiru Kaioh.

-Toc Toc ¿Podemos pasar?

Haruka oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta y decía aquellas palabras mientras la abría. No quiso ver quien, no le importaba, solo se quedo contemplando la ventana, talvez esas molestas visitas se irían si ella los ignoraba.

-¿Cómo esta el paciente?-. dijo Lita con una sonrisa en el rostro

La chica del viento no respondió.

-Oye pelanos, todavía que nos molestamos en hacer un pastel para ti, tu sabes la comida del hospital es muy mala je je je-. Dijo Mina con su acostumbrado entusiasmo

-Vamos, haznos caso-. Dijo la chica de bombones rubios

-Cabeza de bombón-. Volteo, aun no queriendo hacerlo, por alguna extraña razón esa chica siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa, hacerla sentir mejor, incluso en este momento

La chica de ojos verdes volteo a ver a Serena, esta traía un pastel con un aspecto muy poco....apetitoso, en realidad ni siquiera parecía pastel, estaba negro (o mas bien quemado je) y tenia una forma un tanto confusa. Sin embargo, volteo a ver a Serena, y al ver su rostro angelical (y esa carita de a medio morir que le caracteriza) la chica quito su cara de mosqueo y solo se limito a sonreír (pobre!!! ¿comerse ese pastel? Nac y Guacala pero en fin)

-¡Que malo! ¿Por qué a ella si le contestas?-. dijo la dueña de artemis con un poco de enfado

-Porque tu no me trajiste un pastel-. Rio un poco

-En realidad yo te lo iba a preparar, pero ella insistió en hacerlo-. La chica de ojos cafés se apresuro a responder

Mina se acerco en aire confidencial hacia la paciente.

En realidad si yo fuera tu no me lo comería, pero bueno, lo que haces por una cara bonita-.

-Mina ...no digas eso o puede venir Michiru y matar a la pobre de Serena, o incluso peor rematar a la pobrecilla de Haruka

-Oye, cierto, ¿Y ella? No se supone que debería estar cuidando a su enfermita-. Aino contesto inmediatamente

"Michiru", ellas habían dicho esas palabras que causaban tanta tristeza. Ella solo pudo mirar a la nada nostálgicamente después de aquella pregunta, y las chicas notaron eso.

-¿Qué sucede? No me digas que...

-No, como crees Mina, Michiru jamás dejaría a Haruka por el accidente que sufrió-. Interrumpió Serena impertinentemente como siempre

-Hay Serena tonta no digas tonterías

-Pues...cabeza de bombón no esta equivocada del todo-. Voltea mirando a otro lado

-¿Queeee?

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Pues parece que no le pareció lo que sucedió, o que se yo-. Dijo tratando de sonar indiferente pero su voz se entrecortaba aunque no quisiera

-¿Pero no se supone que lo de tus piernas es temporal? ¿Qué te vas a recuperar?

-Parece que no gusto la idea de tener que vivir con una invalida como yo, ella...

Pero ya no pudo mas, esta vez ya no pudo hablar, comenzó a llorar y Serena se acerco para abrazarla, para consolarla.

-Tranquila, debe haber una explicación

-No la hay, estoy sola

-No digas tonterías, no estas sola

-Si Haruka, Serena tiene razón, es mas, de ahora en adelante nosotras tres seremos tus enfermeras particulares, Lita te preparara de comer (que bueno, la comida de Serena sabe horrible, empezando por el pastel, creanme), yo te cuidare a todo momento y Serena...bueno ella puede ser tu payaso

-¿Qué yo que?

-Oye ¿A quien llamas payaso?

-Ay, todavía que intento consolar al pobre y tu comienzas a quejarte

-Esta bien, no digo nada-. Saca su lengua y se la enseña a la diosa del amor-. Ya vez, nunca estarás sola-. Le sonríe tiernamente limpiando una lágrima de sus ojos

La chica del viento solo se limite a sonreír, no esperaba contar con tan buenas amigas en esos momentos.

-Esta bien, pero con una condición

-Claro, ¿Cuál?-. Dijo la chica de los bombones intrigada

-Que tú no cocines

-Oye...-. Serena lo golpeo suavemente en el hombro y lo miro con unos ojos asesinos. Esta bien-. Dijo con una mirada muy tierna

Todos comenzaron a reír al unísono. Haruka por un momento se olvido de lo que había sucedido aquel triste día.

Después de haber salido de aquel hospital la violinista fue a la mansión de Amano Filaret. De ahí, la pintora salio del país en el jet privado de su nueva pareja; el chico de ojos grises temía que la sirena fuera a arrepentirse así que se le ocurrió que un viaje podría servir para olvidar el momento, e incluso para poder conquistarla. Los días pasaron, las semanas también, y pasado un mes, regresaron.

-¿Qué te pareció Londres?

-Bien-. Dijo en un tono desganado-. Era tan igual a los demás lugares que visitamos

-Parece que a ti nada logra complacerte Michiru, espero que ahora que regresamos a Japón las cosas mejoren, por el bien de todos

-¿Y porque regresamos? No se supone que me querías mantener alejada de todos estos lugares, talvez porque podría escapar-. Dijo en un su característico sonido sarcástico

-Tu puedes escapar cuando quieras, claro con sus debidas consecuencias. Pero eso no importa, regrese por un trabajo importante, además, te tengo una sorpresa preciosa

Amano se acerco, la abrazo por la espalda y le dio un suave beso en su pelo aguamarina, la chica no respondió, solo mantuvo sus ojos cerrados en silencio. Ella no quería regresar, no quería volver, aquí, a esa ciudad, donde quizá alguna vez, en alguna calle podría encontrarse con la persona que había decidido dejar ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Sufriría por ella o quizá ya la había olvidado y estaría flirteando con otra chica como solía hacerlo siempre? No, eso no era posible, alguna vez Haruka le había dicho que era la persona mas importante en su vida, que no podría sobrevivir sin su presencia, entonces no era posible que tan pronto la hubiera sacado de su vida, no así, y jamás después de el gran sacrificio que ella había hecho por salvar su vida. Aunque, también deseaba que reaciera su vida, que fuera feliz pero ¿Cómo pensar que ya no pensaba en ella? Eso nunca, jamás...

-¿Qué? ¿No te interesa la sorpresa que te tengo?

-La verdad me da igual

-Ya lo veremos. En la noche vamos a ir a una cena muy importante, se festejare que me he vuelto presidente de otra empresa...la empresa Tenoh

-¡¿Que dices?! Tu dijiste que...

-Antes de que empieces a quejarte preciosa debo decirte que yo no tuve nada que ver en esto, yo no rompí nuestro trato, soy un hombre de palabra, fue tu amiga la que decidió eso, no yo,

-Pero ¿Por qué haría eso? A pesar de que nunca le gustaron los negocios, desde que murió su padre estuvo muy atento a la empresa, incluso le prestaba mas atención que a mi

-Pero eso era antes, además, en su.....ya lo sabrás esta noche, si es que ella va

-¿Qué quieres decir Amano? No juegues conmigo

-Esta bien, quería que fuera una sorpresa pero si quieres saber te lo diré Michiru, yo no quería hacerte sentir tan mal tan pronto-. Dejo escapar una malévola sonrisa

-Después de todo lo que me has hecho no puedo sentirme peor

-Tienes razón, dejar a tu amiga y venirte a vivir conmigo es muy malo-. El chico de ojos grises dejo escapar una sonrisa muy notoria. Sobre todo si ella acababa de quedar invalida

-¡¿Qué estas diciendo?!

-ah Michiru ¿A poco no lo sabias? Que mal-. Giro su cabeza de izquierda a derecha en señal de negatividad. ¿No te lo dijeron las enfermera o un doctor? ¿O incluso ella? el choque lastimo algunas vértebras de su columna vertebral y bueno...la pobre cambio los autos por una silla de ruedas ja ja ja

-Haruka....Haruka debe pensar que la deje por lo de su accidente, porque quedo incapacitada-. Sus profundos ojos azules no pudieron evitar entristecerse mientras su rostro mostraba la desesperación que la invadía. Eso no es cierto, no puede ser verdad, lo dices para hacerme sentir peor, para molestarme

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero es la verdad, como su socio me lo informaron, y no esta en el estado adecuado para atender su empresa pues ella muy amablemente le ofreció ese puesto a su querido amigo y socio, o sea yo ¿Qué te parece?

-Que eres un mal... ¡Déjame en paz!

La chica se dio la vuelta y se retiro a su cuarto tratando de mostrar indiferencia, aunque dentro de ella el corazón se le estuviera haciendo añicos.

-No se te olvide preciosa que cena es las 8:00

La sirena no contesto nada.

Un vidrio se rompió en aquella habitación. El puño de un delgado brazo se estrello contra aquel cristal haciéndolo trizas, algunos gritos desesperados se alcanzaban oír aunque aquella chica no quisiera que se escucharan. Sus ojos estaban llenos de furia, de desesperación, a veces fingía olvidar que nada pasaba, que nada había ocurrido, pero después, cuando se encontraba sola en aquella habitación, recordaba la ausencia de esos ojos azules, tan profundos como el mar, y la tristeza volvía a apoderarse de su alma.

-Haruka

Serena llevaba visitando a la rubia desde algunas semanas. A veces alcanzaba a escuchar cuando aquella gritaba desesperadamente pero nunca interrumpía, solo brindaba compañía, nada más, esta vez, escucho aquellos gritos con más fuerza y decidió intervenir. Al abrir aquella puerta, pudo ver los muebles de la habitación desacomodados, algunos tirados, y a Haruka sentado en aquella silla de ruedas, lleno con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, con su mano manchada de su propia sangre, y los cristales rotos.

-Serena yo...

-No habíamos quedado que nada de desacomodar los muebles de la casa, luego Lita tiene que limpiar todo ese desorden y le cuesta mucho trabajo ordenarlos de nuevo-. La pobre trataba de amenizar el momento

Haruka solo sonrió.

-Ay tonto, lo lastimaste, de seguro nada mas hiciste eso porque no quieres ir a tu cena de la noche

-En verdad no me interesa ir, me da igual ¿Qué sentido tiene ir a ver a todos esos?-. sono muy despectivamente (si, ustedes saben como se oye cuando quiere ser despectivo)

-¿Estas seguro que quieres ceder la presidencia de la empresa?

-si ¿Por qué no? Nunca me intereso, y en este estado mucho menos

-Pero con tu rehabilitación ya puedes sostenerte de pie, y en poco tiempo estarás caminando y corriendo coches de carrera como siempre, así que como dijo el doctor en unos meses podrás regresar a la empresa

-Pero ya no me interesa, además Amano es una buena persona, seguro se hará cargo de la empresa muy bien

-Si tu lo dices, además así por fin podremos organizar el viaje con la chica que tanto hemos planeado, a ti te sentara bien y así ya no pensaras tanto en Michi... upps -. La chica se tapa la boca. Lo siento

-No importa, si a ella no le importe yo ¿Por qué habría de importarme? De seguro se le estará pasando muy bien con quien sabe quien, mejor me voy a arreglar para lo de hoy en la noche ¿Me ayudas?

-Si claro, vamos

* * *

OH VAMOS, HACERLA ESO A HARUKA, BUENO ES UNA ALUCINACION MÍA PERO ¿A POCO ESO NO HARÁ SENTIR PEOR A MICHIRU? NO ME MALENTIEDAN, NO ES QUE LA QUIERA HACER SUFRIR, ES MAS, ADORO A ESA NIÑA PERO TIENE QUE PAGAR POR HABER ENGAÑADO A HARUKA EN LOS PRIMEROS CHAPTERS, ADEMÁS LO HAGO POR TRAMA PERO ESPERO QUE NO DURE MUCHO. POR OTRO LADO, COMO VEN HARUKA QUEDO INVALIDA, PERO NO MUCHO, Y TIENE CURA, O SEA QUE ES UNA DE ESAS QUE CON UN POCO DE RECUPERACION Y REHABILITACION QUEDAN COMO SI NADA, CLARO ESO MICHIRU NO LO SABE, ASÍ QUE LA TORTURARE UNOS CUANTOS CHAPTER MAS

PREGUNTAS ¿QUE OS PASARA ESA NOCHE EN QUE ELLOS SE ENCUENTREN? ¿COMO SERÁ ESO? ¿QUE SENTIRAN? ¿QUE SENTIRA HARUKA CUANDO VEA A MICHIRU CON AMANO? ¿Y QUE SENTIRA MICHIRU AL VER A HARUKA ASÍ? JA, MUCHAS COSAS COMENZARAN A PASAR A PARTIR DE ESO. POR CIERTA OTRA PREGUNTA ¿QUE OS PARECI" QUE HAYA METIDO A LAS CHICAS AL FIC? BUENO, ESPERO SUS DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, RESPUESTAS, CARTAS BOMBAS, INTENTOS DE HOMICIDIO Y TODO LO QUE QUIERAN APORTARME, OS DEJO, CUIDENSE, ESPERO SUS REVIEW


	6. chapter6

-Listo, podemos irnos-. Le extiende su brazo para que lo sujete

Michiru asintió sujetando el brazo de su compañero. Llevaba un largo vestido blanco con pliegues al final mientras Amano llevaba un traje negro con una camisa blanca al fondo. Durante el camino hacia el salón donde se iba a realizar la celebración, la chica de ojos azules notaba la extraña sonrisa que traía el pelinegro, no entendía porque razón miraba así, o las palabras, expresiones que manifestaba aquella ocasión. Todo eso le preocupaba, no comprendía que era aquella sorpresa de la que tanto le había hablado pero que lo tenía emocionado.

-Supongo que estas emocionada

La chica volteo desconcertada.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Entonces ver a tu amiga no te interesa-. Le roza la cara mientras la chica voleto hacia otro lado rechazando la caricia. Además, creo que te emocionaras mas cuando la veas como esta

-Déjame en paz- La chica recordó la situación en la que encontraría a Haruka, aun no estaba preparada para eso, su culpabilidad no le permitiría estar tranquila-. No me gustan las sorpresas-. Mira molesta. Y menos las tuyas

-Esta te encantara

""""""""""""""""

-Llevas varios minutos mirando ¿Qué esperas ver?

-Nada…yo…solo…recordaba-. La chica de ojos verdes miraba desde el segundo piso a través de una ventana a las personas que se encontraban en la reunión

-No deberías seguirte lastimando-. Serena abraza la espalda de Haruka que estaba sentada en la silla de ruedas

-No es lo que piensas, no estaba pensando en Michiru

-Jamás dije su nombre, ya vez aun piensas en ella, debiste haberla buscado, aclarado las cosas

-No importa, debió quererme, aun así-. Da un triste suspiro. Aunque haya dicho lo que me dijo no pudo dejar de extrañarla en días como estos, cuando la necesito

-Pero para eso estoy aquí, siempre podrás contar conmigo

-Gracias bombón

-¿Para que somos las amigas?

""""""""""

La violinista no podía soportar estar en aquel salón repleto de gente, todos mirando, observándola con Amano, o eso sentía, aquellas personas siempre la habían visto con Haruka, y ahora la veían con otra persona ¿Qué pensarían? Talvez en el fondo eso no le importaba sino saber que pronto veria a su Ruka, así, en ese estado, y soportar el desprecio de la persona que mas quería, eso la asfixiaba así que huyo al tocador buscando alejarse de aquellas personas.

-Michiru

-Serena

Ambas chicas se encontraron, la chica de bombones iba saliendo cuando la pintora enraba. Se miraron extrañadas, como si fuera el lugar en el que menos pensaban encontrarse, ninguna sabia que decir pero alguien tenía que romper el hielo.

-¿Y que haces por aquí?

-Yo…vengo a…

-A ver a Haruka verdad

-¿Cómo esta?-. Dijo tristemente

-Bien, y no gracias a ti-. Se escucho una tercera voz

-Mina-. Regañadientes

-No, ella tiene razón

-Claro que la tengo, le dejaste cuando más te necesitaba, y eso no te importo

-Yo, yo no….

-Pero no importa, para eso estamos nosotras que si la queremos, veámonos Serena, las demás chicas nos están esperando

Las dos chicas se van, dejando a la sirena con un nudo en la garganta.

""""""""""

El salón esta repleto de personas sentadas a lo largo de mesas con manteles blancos. Música ligera se escucha al fondo, las personas conversan entre bullicios esperando el nuevo nombramiento. De pronto, la música cesa y aparece en el palco Amy con un largo vestido negro caminando hacia un podio. Todos la miran, en especial Michiru que no entiende lo que esta sucediendo.

-Buenas noches, Haruka Tenoh se sintió un poco mal así que no podrá estar con nosotros esta noche, así que yo anunciare el nuevo nombramiento.

La pintora miro preocupada ¿Qué es lo que pudo haber pasado?

-Denle la más cordial bienvenida y un gran aplauso al nuevo presidente de la compañía Tenoh, Amino Filaret-. Extiende la mano y comienza a aplaudir

La chica de cabello aguamarina volteo desconcertada al ver que su compañero subía al estrado triunfalmente.

-Buenas noches, siento que mi gran amigo Haruka no este aquí, me hubiera gustado compartir este momento con el, y por el gran cariño que le tengo haré el mejor trabajo, se que el lo espera, pero con la ayuda de todos y la compañía de mi prometida Michiru Kaioh-. Extiende la mano señalando a Michiru. Se que saldré adelante

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir mientras Mina, Lita, Rei y Amy miran con asombro a la triste sirena que no deja de pensar en lo que pensara Haruka ahora que se entero de que esta con Amano, la persona que acababa de nombrar presidente de su empresa.

"""""""""""""""

La fiesta transcurrió después de aquel anuncio. Las cuatro chicas platicaban en su mesa después de lo ocurrido.

-Que bueno que Haruka se fue-. Dijo la chica de pelo café

-Si, no puedo evitar pensar lo mal que se hubiera sentido

-Tienes razón Amy, después de que se entere que Michiru esta con ese tal Amano se sentirá muy mal

-Y mas ahora que el es el presidente de su empresa

-Ahh-. Grita. Esa Michiru es una…-. Estruja sus propias manos fuertemente, estaba muy molesta. No puedo creer que ella resultara ser así y lastimara tanto a Ruka

-Calma Mina, Haruka aun no lo sabe, Serena se lo llevo con mentiras a su casa para que no se encontrara con Michiru y le siguiera haciendo daño

-Eso talvez le guste, lastimar a Haruka, por eso vino aquí, tonel, y ese hipócrita, "Mi gran amigo Haruka" -.Mina imita la voz de Amano. Ese a parte de estar con Michiru se queda con la empresa que le confió Haruka

-Pero no te preocupes-. Dice Rei seriamente. Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso

""""""""""""""

-Buenos días, ¿No te parece una bonita mañana?

La chica de ojos azules abrió las ventanas dejando entrar la brisa matutina para que la sailor del viento la sintiera.

-¿Qué te sucede?-. Pregunta preocupada después de ver la mirada y expresión de Haruka

-Ahora si me vas a decir la verdad-. Voltea a verla. A dejar de seguir mintiendo

-¿A que te refieres?

-Estoy en una silla de ruedas pero no soy estupido, ¿Por qué nos fuimos anoche? Me dijiste que me lo explicarías después, que tenías un mal presentimiento, pero, no te creo, que es lo que sucede

-Haruka yo…

-Listo, el desayuno esta listo-. Lita llega a la habitación con una gran sonrisa. ¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué esas caras?

-Eso deberías decírselo a Serena

-Ah ya entendí, de seguro te hizo desayunar y su comida no te gusto-. La chica entiende la situación y cambia el tema. Pero no seas tan quejumbrosa Haruka, si su comida no te gusta la que te hornee te sabrá deliciosa

La chica de ojos cafés sujeta los mangos de la silla de ruedas y se lleva a la chica del viento que comprende que quizá no es el mejor momento.

""""""""""""""""""

-Y no le dijiste?

-¿Qué le iba a decir Lita? ¿Qué Michiru estaba con Amano anoche?

-Si, es la verdad

-Pero no se como lo tome, no quiero que lo sigan lastimando

-Creo que ya puede decidir por si mismo si quieren que lo lastimen o no

-Talvez tengas razón, pero…

-Nada de peros, tarde o temprano se enterara que Michiru esta con ese tipejo, y es mejor que sea por nosotras que somos sus amigas a que se entere por quien sabe quien

-Esta bien, esperare el momento mas adecuado

-Espero que cuando encuentres ese momento adecuado, no sea demasiado tarde

""""""""""""""""""

-¿Segura que estarás bien?

-No tengo 5 años niñas, que no pueda camina no significa que no pueda cuidarme

-Pero…

-Ya llevate a Serena de compras o si no no habrá comida mas tarde

-Si Serena, Haruka tiene razón, iremos aquí cerquita, estará bien

-Bueno, pero conste que uno quiere cuidarte y tu no te dejas

-Cuando llegues puedes cuidarme todo lo que quieras tonta

-A quien llamas tonta

-A ti, se te hace tarde-. La chica sonreía como hace mucho no lo hacia

Pasaron algunos minutos y la velocista escuchaba música clásica en su estancia. Los acordes de Bethoveen se oían con fuerza por toda la casa observando los pensamientos de la chica de ojos verdes. El timbre se escucho irrumpiendo en los melancólicos sonidos del claro de luna Bethoviano, un timbrazo, otro y otro más con insistencia hasta que Haruka decidió asistir a la puerta.

-Ay, esas chicas, de seguro olvidaron las llaves como siempre-. Abre la puerta. Niñas otra vez tan distraídas…Michiru

-Haruka

La violinista había pensado durante horas si ir a buscar a su amada o no, su cabeza le decía que era mejor no hacerlo pero su corazón le pedía a gritos verla.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Las dos chicas se encontraban en la estancia aun con aquellos melancólicos sonidos del piano al fondo. El ambiente era tenso, la chica de cabello aguamarina no había visto a Haruka desde el día en que se despidió de ella, cuando la había dejado, cuando le había dicho todas aquellas horrorosas cosas que no eran ciertas. Le dolía verla así, en esa silla, sin aquella libertad que tanto adoraba y había defendido toda su vida, le hubiera gustado haber compartido todos aquellos difíciles momentos, pero no lo había hecho, y eso la hacia sentir mal, pero lo que mas le lastimaba era saber que si la persona que mas amaba estaba postrada en una silla de ruedas era por su culpa.

-Siempre te gusto mucho aquella melodía ¿Verdad?

-¿A que viniste?-. Va directo al grano

-No lo se, a verte

-¿Aso? ¿Querías verme así? Supongo que tu culpabilidad no te dejo dormir en paz, claro, si es que sientes algo

-No es justo que me trates así

-¿Cómo quieres que te trate entonces Michiru? ¿Cómo se trata a la persona que te deja en el peor momento? ¿Cómo se le contesta a la chica que te dijo que te quería y después desaparece con la excusa de que todo fue un fuego?

-Tienes razón, te debo una disculpa

-Tus disculpas no me interesan

La pintora no sabia que decir, tenía un nudo en la garganta al ver como la miraba, con ese desprecio y ese odio que le clavaba una espina en lo mas hondo de si. Quería abrazarla pero sabia que no podía, tenerla tan cerca respirando su aroma le recordaba tan hermosos momentos. No pudo mas, el olor en el aire le hizo olvidarse todo lo que se había prometido, acerco su rostro al de Haruka , por unos segundos ninguna del as dos entendió lo que estaba sucediendo, sus labios se acercaron lentamente como si fuera a desvanecerse la ilusión que estaba en frente de ellas. El beso fue fugaz, calido, pero a la vez tan intenso, dos almas se unieron con el rozar de unas bocas convirtiendo aquel momento en algo eterno, único y que deseaban que nunca desapareciera. Sin embargo, toda ilusión tiene que acabar…

-Michi-. Se separa suavemente

-Haruka yo…-. Toca la mejilla de su compañera. Creo que ya basta

-Pero…-. Separa abruptamente la mano de la chica

-No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo aun sigas sufriendo por mi, aun te duele-. Se levanta y se aleja unos pasos dándose la vuelta. Creo que es todo, esto cada vez se pone mas divertido

-Tienes razón-. Con un nudo en la garganta. Esto se acabo ¡Ya basta! Estoy cansado de tus juegos ¿Querías divertirte? Pues ya es suficiente, esta es la última vez que dejo que me pisotees, largate, no quiero volver a verte….para mi estas muerta…

Michiru no siquiera volteo al oír aquellas palabras, siguió caminando fingiendo que el dolor no devoraba su corazón. Haruka se quedo observándola esperando que la chica reaccionara de alguna manera, pero no hubo nada, la violinista cerro la puerta con total indiferencia. Al salir, la chica de cabello aguamarina ya no pudo mas, las lagrimas no soportaban ahogarse en el corazón de la joven de profundos ojos azules, ni su corazón quemarse lentamente por aquella agujas calientes que se iban clavando con cada paso que ella daba. A la chica de ojos verdes las cosas le habían quedado mas claras que nunca, era como si eso beso con ese rechazo hubiera limpiado las manchas grises que cegaban su vista.

-Esto se termino…Michiru Kaioh es la ultima vez que sufro por tu culpa…antes guardaba la esperanza de que todo fue un error, que aun me amaras, que te hubieras equivocado pero ya no mas-.

Haruka se acerco al stereo aumentando el volumen al máximo la música que se alcanzaba a escuchar. Cerro los ojos, y se quedo ahí, sin decir nada, mientras una lagrima caía a la par que aquellas tristes y melancólicas notas finales de aquel claro de luna.

* * *

SI, YO SE QUE NO HE RESPONDIDO MUCHAS PREGUNTAS QUE DEBEN TENER, PERO CREANME QUE TODO VENDRÁ A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, TAMBIÉN SE QUE SIGO HACIENDO SUFRIR A HARUKA PERO ESPEREN QUE MICHIRU (A PETICION DE USTEDES) TENDRÁ SU MERECIDO JEJE, TAMBIÉN AMANO, PERO CLARO, COMO EL ES EL MALO DE LA HISTORIA LO TENDRÁ DESPUÉS Y DE LA MEJOR (O MAS BIEN PEOR) MANERA POSIBLE.

POR CIERTO, SE QUE AQUÍ LAS COSAS SE FUERON UN POCO RAPIDAS, CON EL ENCUENTRO, LA FIESTA Y TODO ESO, PERO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO CON FLASH BACK EXPLICARE MUCHAS COSAS QUE TIENEN IMPORTANCIA, POR EJEMPLO ¿Por qué HARUKA SE FUE CON SERENA DE LA FIESTA EXACTAMENTE? ¿Qué HIZO QUE MICHIRU FUERA A BUSCAR A HARUKA? ¿Qué PASO DESPUÉS DE ESO? ¿Qué SUCEDIÓ EN AQUELLA FIESTA Y A QUE SE REFERIAN LAS CHICAS CON ESO DE QUE ELLAS SE ENCARGARIAN? BUENO, SE QUE HAY MAS COSAS POR CONTETSAR PERO ESO SERÁ EN OTRA OCASIÓN, ESPERO SUS REVIEW CON SUGERENCIAS, CARTAS BOMBAS, INTENTO DE HOMICIDIO O LO QUE GUSTEN, SAYONARA.


	7. chapter7

KONICHIWA, ESTOY DE VUELTA CON EL 7 CHAPTER. POR SUS PETICIONES (Y CREANME QUE LES HAGO MUCHO CASO)VOY A TENER QUE HACER SUFRIR A MI VIOLINISTA, CIELOS YO QUE ADORO A ESA CHICA PERO EN FIN ¡USTEDES LECTORES MANDAN! EXPLICARE ALGUNAS COSITAS QUE QUEDARON PENDIENTES COMO PORQUE RAZON MICHIRU FUEA BUSCAR A HARUKA AQUELLA VEZ, ENTRE OTRAS COSAS.

SABEN QUISIERA CONTESTAR REVIEW PERO LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE LO HIZE LOS DE FANFIC ME BLOQUEARON POR UN MES ASI QUE ESTA VEZ NO LO HARE, SIN EMBARGO APRECIO MUCHO SUS COMENTARIOS Y CREANME USTEDES SON MI FUERZA INSPIRADORA, SIN USTDES NO HARIA NADA.

* * *

No crees que se ve preciosa la ciudad

Yo la veo igual

oh vamos Haruka, nos vamos un tiempo y tu sigues viendo todo igual

Es que mientras este contigo las demás cosas no importan

Es bueno que hayas recuperado tu humor de siempre

Estoy de vuelta

�!

En una lujosa habitación las hermosas cortinas permanecen cubriendo las ventanas. El lugar posee poca luz a pesar de ser mediodía, un suave sonido se escucha de fondo, las tristes notas del violín invaden el corazón de la violinista, quien solo pude descargar su dolor a través de aquellas cuerdas.

Aun no se porque lo hice, si ya estaba decidida pero…

FLASH BACK

Una habitación del lugar de aquella reunión. La puerta se encuentra abierta, Haruka permanece en su silla de ruedas platicando con Serena quien reencuentra en frente de ella.

seguro que vas a bajar

Claro¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

No lo se….hay mejores cosas que puedes hacer

¿Qué quieres decir?

tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esta noche…mejor vamonos a tu casa

¿Me estas ocultando algo Serena?

No, solo creo que no es buena idea que hayamos venido hoy

No me va a pasar nada

Confía en mió, no es bueno que estés aquí, mis presentimientos nunca fallan.- Sonríe

Por esa linda sonrisa haría lo que sea.- le devuelve la sonrisa

Ambas se abrazan. La chica de cabellos aguamarina se encuentra en la entrada de la habitación. Alcanza a escuchar las ultimas palabras de la chica de ojos verdes y ve aquel efusivo abrazo.

FIN FLASH BACK

No se porque cuando te vi con ella sentí celos, la manera en que la miraste, en que la abrazaste, cuando me fui creí que siempre me amarías eternamente, ese seria mi consuelo, vivir por siempre en tus recuerdos…en tu corazón. Pero ese día me di cuenta que a pesar de todo la vida sigue..aunque no este yo ¿Cómo quiero ser un hermoso recuerdo después de lo mal que te trate? Por eso te fui a buscar al día siguiente de la reunión, al verte no puede evitar sentir tantas cosas, me odiaba por saber que tu estado era culpa mía. Por haberte hecho creer que te odiaba, que había jugado contigo, pero lo que mas me dolía era saber que todo lo estaba haciendo por ti, por protegerte, porque te amo

El violín se sigue escuchando, las notas se vuelven cada vez mas extrañas, tristes y al mismo tiempo llenas de rabia, cubiertas de melancolía y dolor.

Te busque con la esperanza de contarte todo, de explicarte lo mucho que te amo, necesitaba verte, respirar el olor del viento bañado de tu respiración…y así fue, cuando te tuve tan cerca no pude evitar besarte, querer unir nuestros labios eternamente pero…quise eternizar ese momento recordé que mi felicidad no importaba mientras ti estés bien, lastima que haya tenido que ser así, que en ese momento te haya dicho eso ¡Que te lastimara nuevamente!

Así que aquí estas.- abre las puertas del cuarto abruptamente

Amano.- lo mira con indiferencia

Parece que no te agrado del todo verme, todavía que vengo a comer con mi niña adorada

No era necesario.- guarda su violín en su estuche y comienza a caminar hacia la salida

Al pasar al lado de Amano el chico de ojos grises la toma de la muñeca como tratando de querer detenerla. La violinista se queda quieta, sin decir palabra alguna, igual de indiferente como de costumbre y Filaret termina por soltarla. La pintora llega a su habitación y se recuesta sobre la cama a descansar, cierra sus ojos tratando de quedarse dormida y olvidar que esa era su vida.

�!

Oye ¿Hoy regresa Haruka verdad?

Si Mina, después de tanto tiempo

Lita…tu crees que ya sepa lo de Amano y Michiru

No lo se, será un golpe muy duro cuando se entere que su "amiguito" le bajo a la chica que quería

Michiru era mas que eso.- Amy se une a la conversación. Era su compañera, su amiga, el mar que acompañaba la brisa matutina

Por esa misma razón será mas difícil.- Seria la chica de ojos cafés

Pero bueno….-Mina se queda pensando- Rei dijo que se encargaría de ese tal Amano y conociéndola se que ya debe tener algo planeado…por cierto lo había olvidado. Hoy hay una exposición de imágenes de el

Cierto¿Pero que nos importa?

Un celular comienza a sonar. Mina contesta su movil mientras las demás chicas escuchan la conversación.

�!

La pintora permanecía recostada en su cama aquella hermosa tarde. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y solo alcanzaba a percibir levemente el armonioso ruido del exterior. De pronto, sintió como unas manos rozaban su mejilla, eran calidos, dulces y le trasmitían, una inmensa paz, abrió sus ojos lentamente dejando escapar el azul de su mirada y vio con asombro como unos ojos verdes la miraban junto a una calida sonrisa. La vio, era ella, su Haruka quien la despertaba en aquel atardecer. La chica de cabello aguamarina ni siquiera pudo decir palabra alguna del asombro, solo se lanzo a los labios de su amada con toda la fuerza que tenia. Sus bocas se unieron, era un calido y tierno beso pero al mismo tiempo intenso, Michiru rozaba el cabello de su amada mientras su compañera acariciaba la espalda de la sirena.

Michiru…te amo

yo también te amo

El beso se continuo mientras las manos de la compañera de la violinista comenzaban a deslizarse suavemente hacia debajo de su ropa. Comenzó a acariciarle sus senos con suavidad mientras el beso se prolongaba a otras partes del cuerpo. La sirena comenzó a tratar de quitarle la ropa a su compañera, deslizo sus delicadas manos sobre el pecho de su pareja mientras disfrutaba con sus ojos cerrados todo aquel hermoso espectáculo. Paso sus manos tratando de palpar los senos de su chica pro no sintió nada…abrió sus ojos pero no sintió nada…abrió sus ojos abruptamente y…Amano

¿Qué te sucede Michiru?

La violinista se separo abruptamente al descubrir que había sido victima de una fantasía, de un sueño. Se alejo tratando de limpiar de su cuerpo las caricias de aquel chico de ojos grises.

¡Tu….!

La chica de ojos azules lo dijo con rabia, desesperación, llena de tristeza mientras Amano se acercaba lentamente intentando revivir lo que ya había comenzado.

Déjame en paz

No, esta vez no, ya estoy cansado de lo mismo, de aguantar tu indiferencia ¡Tus rechazos!-. Filaret sujeta a Michiru y la besa a la fuerza. Esta vez vas a ser mía ¡Quieras o no!

La violinista se alcanza a safarze de un brazo e intenta darle una cachetada en la mejilla a aquel chico de cabellos negros provocando que brote un poco de sangre del labio inferior derecho del chico.

Esta bien, yo no te voy a obligar.- Se limpia la sangre del labio con su mano derecha. Yo no se que te paso pero si se que llegara el día que me pidas que te haga mía

No lo creo

Ya lo veremos, ahora arreglate que se nos hace tarde

�!

creo que mejor deberíamos irnos

¿Por qué cabeza de bombón? Ya estamos aquí y nos quedamos

Pero…

¿Celosa? Haruka pone su clásica expresión conquistadora

No digas tonterías Haruka, solo que los retratos de…

¿Michiru? Ella hace mucho tiempo que dejo de importarme

pero Haruka tu…

Ah por fin nos encontramos.- Mina se acerca con pasos rápidos con las demás chicas. Haruka, cada día que te pones más guapo, lastima que ya estés apartado

¿Apartado?-. La sailor del viento pone cara de mosqueo

Oh vamos ¿No me van a decir que tu y Serena no andan?-. Dice Lita en un tono de lo más tranquilo

Pues…

Tranquilas chicas, no deberían decir eso mientras Haruka este en una habitación repleta de cuadros de Michiru.- Dice Amy en un tono muy serio

Ella no me importa, aunque creo que a Amano si porque tiene inundado este lugar de imágenes de Michiru

Y en efecto, lo que la chica de ojos verdes decía era verdad. Aquel gran salón estaba pintado todo de negro con luces tenues iluminándolo lo que le daba un aspecto modernista. Habían varios cuadros, algunos pintados a mano con lápiz; otros tantos con pincel pero todos tenían una misma constante: Michiru Kaioh. Distintas imágenes, aquellos retratos tenían a la violinista en distintos momentos, en diferentes formas pero en todas la sirena lucia más hermosa que la última vez que Haruka la había visto. O tan siquiera eso pensó ella.

¿segura que no quieres irte?

Ya te dije mil veces que no.- Toma a la chica de bombones por la cintura. Vinimos aquí a ver a Amano y ni modo que lo decepcionemos.- dice en tono sarcástico

Uy tortolos, vamos chicas, hay que dejarlos solos.- dice Rei en tono bromista. Mientras nosotros vamos al tocador

Esperenme, yo quiero ir también.- dice Serena

Las acompaño

No creo que vestido de esa forma te dejen entrar.- Serena se empieza a reír. Mejor esperemos aquí (¿Por qué todas las chicas siempre vamos juntas al baño?)

Esta bien

�!

¿No crees que te ves hermosa mi princesa?

si tu lo dices

no es que lo diga, es que es verdad¿Por qué tan desanimada?

No le veo nada de emocionante verme en retratos

Es para que todos observen tu hermosura y vean lo afortunado que soy de tenerte a mi lado

Es bueno que uno de nosotros sea afortunado.- Michiru comienza a caminar.- Voy a caminar, necesito un poco de aire

La pintora camino hacia el balcón sin mirar nada mas a su alrededor. Ahí, el viento movía lentamente sus hermosos cabellos aguamarina de un lado a otro, cerro los ojos y respiro aquel aroma, algo tranquilo, único, tan parecido a como se podía sentir cuando su chica de ojos verdes estaba cerca, abrió sus ojos y pudo ver tan cerca de si, al otro extremo, a Haruka contemplando la noche. Pero, no estaba en una silla de ruedas, estaba parado, de pie observando la luna. La chica de profundos ojos azules no podría creer lo que estaba viendo y se acerco sin pensarlo a su amada.

Haruka

Michiru…-

Un breve silencio.

Nunca pensé volver a verte, y así, te ves muy bien

Gracias, debo irme.- Comienza a caminar hacia el salón

Espera ¿Por qué te vas?

No tengo deseos de platicar contigo

Pero…

¿Qué¿Es que ahora que he vuelto a caminar soy de tu agrado nuevamente? Supongo que una chica como tu es lo único que ve, las cosas exteriores

No es justo que me trates así, además estoy muy feliz de ver que estas muy bien

Si claro, pues yo no podría decir lo mismo de ti, ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme

Espera, necesito hablar contigo

Pero yo no quiero hablar contigo, ni nada que venga de ti

Pero…

Haruka ¿Dónde estabas Te estábamos buscando…Michiru…

Al principio la chica de bombones no había notado la presencia de la violinista hasta que descubrió el rostro turbado de Haruka. Se acerco a su lado mientras Michiru la observaba muy detalladamente lamentándose de su aparición.

Bueno, debemos irnos, un placer verte Michiru, vamos Serena.- toma de la cintura a Serena y le da un suave beso en los labios para después comenzar a caminar

Haruka..-

Michiru no podía creerlo ¿Qué era lo que acababa de ver¿Su amada besando a otra¿A Serena¿Acaso ya tan pronto la había olvidado? Quiso no llorar pero no podía evitarlo, su alma se estaba quebrando en mil pedazos y el viento se llevaba todos esos trozos hacia la nada, la nada que lo inundaba toda su vida. Algunas calidad lagrimas comenzaron a brotar aunque ella trataba de evitarlo, quería soportar tanto dolor pero le era insoportable, su corazón se estaba quemando lentamente mientras la persona que mas amaba estaba con otra.

Lo siento

¿Sientes que?

Haberte besado, solo que…

¿Aun quieres a Michiru verdad?

No es eso bombón solo que…

Lo hiciste para darle celos, yo lo entiendo

No, lo hice porque quería besarte

Haruka se acerco nuevamente hacia los labios de la chica de bombones. Fue un beso calido, tierno, fugaz pero a la vez tan intenso. Sintió por unos instantes un extraño calor, una sensación electrizante recorrió su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies haciéndola temblar, sin embargo no era lo mismo que estar con su hermosa sirena. Mientras tanto la violinista caminaba confundida por los pasillos de aquel gran salón, en su cabeza daba vueltas la imagen de aquel beso, de aquella forma en la que Haruka veía a Serena ¡Y eso no lo soportaba!

Amano….- Dijo un poco turbada

¿Qué sucede Michi?

¿Podemos irnos?

¿Irnos¿Por qué?

Porque ya lo pensé bien y,

La chica de profundos ojos azules se acerco a los labios de Filaret casi por inercia. Lo beso, como si fuera lo que necesitara, como si fuera lo que deseara….

Quiero estar contigo

Esta bien…vamonos….

* * *

BUENO �¿Qué OS PARECIO? EN LO PARTICULAR ME ODIO POR ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO ¿Cómo ME ATREVI A LASTIMAR TANTO A MICHIRU? AHH (ENOJO ) COMO SE ATREVE ESE AMANO A PONER SUS SUCIAS MANOS SOBRE ELLA, PERO CREANME YA ESTOY PLANEANDO LA MANERA DE DARLE SU MERECIDO COMO ES DEBIDO. POR OTRO LADO ¡HARUKA HA VUELTO A CAMINAR! YA NO PODIA TYENERLA MAS EN ESE ESTADO, AUNQUE ESO DE QUE ESTE CON SERENA ¿CAMBIO A MICHI POR ELLA? CREO QUE EL QUEDARSE INVALIDA LE AFECTO CAÑON AUNQUE BUENO USAGI Y HARUKA NO ANDAN PERO…QUIEN SABE COMO CONTINUE ESO. SE QUE AUN HAY MUCHAS COSAS QUE EXPLICAR, CLARO QUE TOMO MUY EN CUENTA SUS REVIEW¿Qué TANTO SABE AMANO DE HARUKA¿Y HARUKA DE AMANO¿TERMINARA MICHIRU HACIENDO ALGO CON ESE TIPEJO¿Y QUE ES LO QUE REI TIENE PLANEADO? TODO ESO TENDA RESPUESTA PROXIMAMENTRE, BUENO OS DEJO A VOS, ESPERO SUS REVIEW CON CARTAS BOMBA, INTENTOS DE HOMICIDIO, AMENAZAS DE MUERTE, SUGERENCIAS, ETC

SAYONARA


	8. chapter8

Serena se separa suavemente de los labios de Haruka en n amble rechazo. 

Haruka yo…

Si lo se, soy muy poca cosa para ti, para todas…al igual que lo fui para Michiru

La chica de bombones voltea a mirar a Haruka con una expresión de enojo

Nunca vuelvas a decir eso.- Toma el rostro de Haruka con sus manos para que la vea.- ¿Entiendes? Tu eres una persona muy especial, sincera, honesta y vales mucho

¡Y si valgo tanto según t porque nadie quiere estar conmigo!

¡Porque Michiru es una tonta por no haber sabido valorar a alguien tan especial como tu; y yo ….!

¡Tu que…!

Ambas se miraron, con algunas lagrimas en los ojos, exaltados, y queriendo decir tantas palabras que no se atrevían a pronunciar

Yo te quiero mucho, tu lo sabes, eres una persona muy especial para mi, pero….no te amo…y no porque no lo merezcas, sino por mi, el problema soy yo¡Soy yo que no merece que me ames!

talvez deberias dejar que yo opine si tienes derecho a quererme.- le da un suave beso en la mejilla ¿Qué te parece si lo intentamos?

Yo….- Baja la cabeza pero la sailor del viento se la levanta mirandola a los ojos. Esta bien, acepto

Y todo se sella con un tierno beso.

¿Y que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Michiru se encontraba recostad en la cama al lado de Amano. Miraba a la ventana, donde su rostro le daba la espalda a Filaret, observando como las palomas volaban libremente en el viento, como si eso fuera lo que ella quisiera, o solamente tratando de no ver lo que acababa de hacr…estar con alguien mas que no fuera la persona que amaba…

eh…Michiru…

La violinista por fin regresa de sus pensamientos.

Lo siento, estaba distraída¿Qué decías?

¿Qué porque cambiaste de opinión?

¿Qué caso tiene?

¿Mande?

¿Qué caso tiene que me este negando por siempre a estar contigo? Siempre estaré a tu lado, eso fue lo que decidiste para mi vida, así que tendré que sacar provecho de esto

La chica de profundos ojos azules se para de la cama y se dirige hacia el baño a tomar una ducha. Aun no entendía porque pero se sentía sucia, usada, menospreciada pero a la vez tan triste y sola, con el corazón roto, y sin ninguna esperanza de alguna vez recuperar su libertad ¿Y para que? Si la persona por la que había hecho todo este sacrificio estaba con otra, con otra que no era ella.  
Además en el fondo sabia, que si existía alguna remota posibilidad de regresar al lado de Haruka, esta nunca la perdonaría por haber estado con alguien mas ¿Y como? Si a eso no la habían obligado, había estado porque ella quiso, aunque en el fondo sabia que de cierta manera si había sido obligada, por un beso, por el beso que Haruka le había dado a Serena.  
¿Así que ya tienes todo listo?

Por supuesto Mina, ese Amano no tiene ni idea de lo que tengo planeado para el

Rei, me asustas cuando hablas así

Oh vamos Lita ¿No crees que es lo menos que se merece?

¿Y michiru?.- Dice Amy un tanto preocupada

Ella también se merece eso¿Quería estar con Amano? Pues que sepa lo que significa estar a su lado

Espero que las cosas salgan como esperas Rei

Vamos, todo saldrá bien, Rei Hino jamás se equivoca

(Ya es de mañana, todo lo anterior ocurrió en la noche, durante la fiesta)

La chica de ojos verdes y cabello rubio alborotado se levanta como todas las mañanas. A pesar de que debería estar feliz por comenzar una nueva relación no siente ningún entusiasmo, bajas las escaleras apesumbrado pensando en todo lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, su encuentro con Michiru Kaioh. Le sorprende la manera en que reacciono al verla de nuevo de pie, como si en ese instante a la violinista se le hubiera olvidado Amano y la viera nuevamente con ese amor que ella dijo sentir alguna vez hacia su persona.

Michiru

Lo dijo enfadada, pues ahora que todo era como antes, que podía regresar a ser corredor de autos, atleta, salir a la calle y ser independiente como siempre, ahora si la quería. Pero existía algo mas, algo dentro de ella, quizá un delirio la hizo ver como Michiru sentía celos al verla con Serena, al haber presenciado aquel primer beso, y eso significaba que quizá la quería, talvez no tanto como anhelaba pero si de alguna forma.

¿Y esto?

La chica de cabello rubio alborotado abre un sobre tamaño carta d su correspondencia con mucho cuidado. Saca una hoja de papel albanene y observa algunos trazos hechos a lápiz…una imagen que no esperaba ver. Aquella imagen es un retrato de Amano y Michiru teniendo relaciones sexuales, representada en el momento del climax total, con las manos de Filaret y una sonrisa de la violinista de total satisfacción. Haruka miro la hoja llena de rabia, la ve por unos instantes y después la rompe en cientos de trozos que avienta a la ventana dejando que el viento se lleve los pedazos, los restos de lo que quedaba de aquel amor por Michiru. Toma el teléfono, llama a Serena, y la invita a una comida en su mansión.

¿Qué hiciste que?

¿No crees que era justo?

No, no tenías derecho a hacerme eso a mi, a hacerle eso a Haruka

¿Por qué no¿Qué importancia tiene?

¿Qué crees que no me cansa que estés pensando en ella todo el tiempo, así como lo haces?-. Amano patea una silla que se encuentra cerca de el.

¿Qué quieres decir?

¡No puedo entender que mi mujer este enamorada de otra vieja que ni siquiera llega eso, de una estupida que se cree hombre!

Michiru solo se queda estupefacta.

Y si lo sabes, si quiero estar con ella, si tanto te ofende ¿Por qué me tienes aquí?

Al principio…- Suspira. Al principio me gustabas mucho Michiru, te quería tanto y creía que tu querías algo mas conmigo, eso me demostrabas, eso veía en ti. Pero, cuando Haruka me presento contigo en aquella reunión pude notar algo distinto en la manera de mirarla, en la manera en que ella te miraba, debo de reconocer que siempre me pareció una persona extraña, por la manera en que hablaba o vestía pero nada mas, sin embargo, aquella vez que me rechazaste, que me dijiste que no querías perder a la persona que mas querías por un juego de niños comprendí que tenias alguien en tu corazón…y esa persona era ella.

¿Y si lo sabes y dices quererme tanto porque me tienes aquí?

¡Porque no puedo soportar que sea así¡No tolero que haya sido derrotado por una mujer remedo de hombre! Ella no podrá darte no la milésima parte de lo que yo puedo darte, y te lo acabo de demostrar anoche

Michiru camina al lado contrario de Amano mientras habla.

Tienes razón.- Se detiene y voltea su rostro seriamente. Tu me diste solo sexo, y Haruka me dio amor, y eso es algo con lo que tu no puedes competir

La violinista se va dejando a Filaret estupefacto.

Voy, ya voy, esperame

Tenoh baja las escaleras corriendo para abrirle la puerta a Serena quien había sido invitada a comer esta tarde.

Creo que esto ya se esta volviendo aburrido y cotidiano

¿Qué cosa?

El esperar otra persona y que aparezcas tu siempre en mi puerta Michiru

¿puedo pasar?

No creo que sea apropiado, Serena esta por llegar y…

Es importante

No lo creo, pero esta bien pasa, al fin y al cabo conoces el camino, al menos que ya lo hayas olvidado

¿Por qué eres así conmigo?

Es lo que te mereces, pero si es de eso de lo que quieres hablar…

No, es otra cosa

Ambas caminan en silencio hasta la sala de estar, un frió ambiente se siente, y nadie se atreve a decir nada hasta que Haruka decide romper el hielo.

¿Y bien?

No me trates así, como si no fuera nada

Es que para mi no eres nada

Lo siento

¿Sientes que?

El retrato

Tu y Amano pueden hacer lo que quieran con su vida, pero no necesitan exhibírmelo

Yo no sabia, el lo hizo sin mi consentimiento

Yo…

Supongo que lo quieres, por algo estuviste con el, al menos que ahora te dediques a fingir amor, ah lo olvidaba, eso ya lo haces

La chica de cabello aguamarina le da una cachetada en la mejilla derecha a Tenoh mientras la miera con una rabia mezclada de dolor.

Ninguna mujer lo merece, tienes razón, a pesar de ser tu, lo siento. Pero ¿Por qué vienes a disculparte? Ambos pueden hacer lo que quieran con su vida, debiste disculparte cuando me engañabas y estábamos juntos

Nunca te engañe cuando estuve contigo, no podría ¿Entonces aceptas mis disculpas?

Claro que las acepto Michiru

No vuelvas a decir eso, pero no vuelvan a hacerlo, ya te lo dije, hagan lo que quieran con su vida, mas no necesito enterarme (no necesito un retrato que me recuerde eternamente que te perdí, que no eres mía, que solo jugaste conmigo)

Yo no sabia, el lo hizo sin mi consentimiento

Así que el niño te desobedece, no esperabas eso ¿O si? El estar con alguien que no fuera tan estupido como yo

Realmente crees eso?

¿Mande?

¿Realmente crees que es mejor que tu?

A lo mejor, tuvo que existir una razón para que me dejaras

Michiru la mira extrañada.

Siempre creí que el problema había sido yo, que era muy poca cosa para ti, pero hasta anoche entendí que quien se había equivocado fuiste tú Michiru, no yo, pero, ahora tienes lo que quieres, a quien querías, esa fue tu decisión, la acepto, mientras tanto yo estoy rehaciendo mi vida

¿Te refieres a…?

Si, a Serena

La violinista sintió como un balde de agua fría le caía encima, no era posible, que estuviera escuchando eso, que a Haruka no le hubiera importado el retrato que Amano le había enviado, y que hablara de lo que paso sin ningún empacho y que sin embargo hablara con tanto entusiasmo de la chica de bombones. Eso solo significa una cosa: para Haruka ella ya no significaba nada

¿Y la quieres?

En eso el teléfono interrumpe la conversación.

Bueno, Haruka, mi mamá me castigo por no levantar mi cuarto y no me dejo salir pero mañana nos vemos lo siento

Esta bien cabeza de bombón, no vemos mañana chiquilla, te quiero

Yo también te quiero, hasta mañana

Veo que te dejaron plantado, seria una pena desperdiciar la comida que preparaste para esta hermosa tarde

No se desperdiciara, además ¿Cómo sabes que hice de comer?

Haruka-san no olvides que te conozco¿Entonces que¿Aceptas mi compañía esta tarde? Al din y al cabo ninguna de las dos tenemos nada que hacer, tenemos mucho de que platicar y nos vendría bien un poco de comida ¿O no te parece?

Esta bien.- No pudo evitar sentirse cautivada ante la mirada tierna de suplica de la violinista, esos ojos azules que la habían enamorado

Hermoso atardecer ¿No te parece? Ya extrañaba comer en la terraza mirando los atardeceres

Pues eso debiste haber pensado antes de dejarme

¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Ehh

Aunque sea por los viejos tiempos

Esta bien

¿Podemos tratar de ser amigos? Extraño tu compañía, tus palabras, tu cariño

Eso no se parece nada a lo que me dijiste aquella vez en el hospital ¿Cuáles fueron tus palabras exactas¿"Un juego"?

Siento lo que dije, pero algún día entenderás

¿Entender que?

Aunque no me lo creas, y a pesar de lo que haya dicho, eres muy importante para mi, entonces que ¿Amigos?

Esta bien, amigos..- Otra vez había caído ante aquel rostro angelical y puro

Así transcurrió la tarde, mirando el sol ocultarse y las brillantes estrellas aparecer. Una suave brisa acariciaba la noche, mientras ambas platicaban olvidando todo lo demás, era como si nada nunca hubiera pasado, como si aquel accidente o Amano se hubieran borrado de la faz de la tierra, esta ocasión solo existían ellas y el inmenso amor que las unía

Me gusta estar contigo

Yo extrañaba tanto estar contigo

¿Por qué?

…….

¿Por qué Michiru¿Por qué cambiar todo esto?

Haruka…hay cosas que jamás entenderás pero recuerda que todo lo hago por ti

¿Hacer que¿A que te refieres?

No empecemos otra vez¿Somos amigos o no? Y los amigos nos preocupamos por nuestros amigos

Para mi eras algo mas, lo eras todo

¿Y ya no lo soy?

Michiru yo…

Ambas cerraron sus ojos dejándose llevar por aquel momento mágico. Sus labios se quedaron a unos centímetros de rozar sus bocas, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y lo único que se alcazaba a percibir era el aliento de cada quien deseando ser atrapadas por la otra persona. Sin embargo, todo se quedo en eso, en el deseo de tenerse, en el anhelo de amarse nuevamente

Haruka yo…

¿Amigos no? Creo que ya es tarde, será mejor que te vayas, es peligroso que andes por estar horas sola en la calle

Cuidate ¿Si?

Tu también

Adiós Michiru

Adiós Ruka

¿Quién demonios llama a estar hora?

La chica ojiverde toma el teléfono con total desgano, ya se encontraba dormida y no tenia muchas ganas de contestar aquel aparatejo

Bueno.- Con desanimo y flojera

Ya todo esta listo

¿Mande?

Que mañana todo estar listo Haruka

Ah Rei ¿De que hablas?

De Amano

No te entiendo

Espera y veraz

La conversación se termina. Haruka vuelve a quedarse dormido esperando que la noche se consume, las horas pasen y un nuevo día aparezca.

* * *

JEJE, AQUÍ TOY DE VUELTA, SI LO SE, LLEVO UN POQUITIN DE TIEMPO AUSENTE PERO LA ESCUELA ME TABA MATANDO, SI SUPIERAN LAS COSAS QUE HAN SUCEDIDO ULTIMAMENTE PERO UFF BUENO AQUÍ TOY. DEBO DE RECONOCER QUE NO SABIA QUE TABA HACIEDNO CUANDO COMENCÉ A ESCRIBIR ESTE CHAPTER, SOLO DEJE QUE LAS COSAS SURGIERAN Y BUENO ESTE ES EL RESULTADO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.  
APROVECHO PA AGRADECER TODOS SUS REVIEW, CREANME QUE ME AYUDA DE INSPIRACION Y TRATO CADA DÍA DE ESFORZARME Y ESCRIBIR MEJOR PARA CONSEGUIR UN TRABAJO QUE SEA DIGNO DE USTEDES.  
SE QUE TA ALGO RARIN EL CHAPTER PERO TENGO ALGUNAS IDEAS EN MENTE VAGANDO POR MI CABEZA ¿QUE TIENE LISTO REI¿REALMENTE NO LE IMPORTO A HARUKA QUE AMANO ESTUVIERA CON MICHIRU¿SU ENCUENTRO Y TRATO LES SERVIRA PARA ARREGLAR SUS PROBLEMAS, CONTARSE LA VERDAD Y QUE SEAN FELICES¿ALGÚN DÍA SALDRÉ DE VACACIONES? AHH NO ESA ULTIMA NO IBA, PERO ESPEREN, QUE YA VERÉ LO QUE TENGO TRAMADO, NO PROMETO QUE ACTULIZARE PRONTO PERO PROMETO TRATAR DE ACTUALIZAR PRONTO.  
ME DESPIDO ESPERANDO SUS REVIEW CON DUDAS, ACLARACIONES, RECLAMACIONES Y TODO LO QUE GUSTEN (ES EL SERMON DE MI PROFE DE PSICOFISIOLOGIA JEJE SE LO COPIE)

SAYONARA


	9. Chapter 9

SI, SE QUE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO DESDE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE ACTUALIZE ESTE FIC PERO ES QUE HE ESTADO MUY OCUPADA (LO SE, SIEMPRE DOY LA MISMA EXCUSA) ADEMÁS LA INSPIRACION NO HABÍA LLEGADO A MI, AL PRINCIPIO NO SABIA COMO SEGUIR, Y DESPUÉS CUANDO ALGUNA IDEA ESTUVO EN MI MENTE, NO SUPE COMO EXPRESARLO. AL FINAL, UNA FRÍA MAÑANA LA PLUMA COMENZÓ A PLASMARSE SOBRE EL PAPEL, Y BUENO, LAS COSAS YA NO FUERON TAN CONFUSAS.

QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE SIEMPRE ME HAN APOYADO EN ESTE FIC, QUE A PESAR DE MIS TARDANZAS, O LAS COSAS EXTRAÑAS QUE A VECES ESCRIBO AUN SIGUEN INTERESADOS EN ESTA PEQUEÑA PARTE DE MI CORAZÓN. ESTA HISTORIA SURGIÓ CON UN RETRATO QUE NO PUDE REALIZAR, Y MIREN AHORA EN LO QUE SE HA CONVERTIDO. EN VERDAD QUE SIN USTEDES, SINS U APOYO, CONSEJOS Y REGAÑOS YO NO PODRÍA CONTINUAR, ESTE CHAPTER ES TODO SUYO.

POR OTRA PARTE, RECUERDEN QUE SIEMPRE TOMO EN CUENTA SUS SUGERENCIAS Y LEO SUS REVIEW CON MUCHO ENTUSIASMO ESPERANDO CADA DÍA PODER OFRECERLES ALGO MEJOR, PARA ESTE CHAPTER TOME UNA IDEA QUE ME DIO "WENDY DEL VALLE " PARA EL DESARROLLO DE LA HISTORIA, ME PARECIÓ INTERESANTE Y BUENO, AQUÍ LO PLASMO, GRACIAS POR LOS CONSEJOS Y LAS PALABRAS.

HACE MUCHO NIÑA, TE PROMETÍ QUE ESTE CHAP SERIA ESPECIALMENTE DEDICADO A TI…SE QUE PASO TIEMPO PERO NO SUELO OLVIDAR LO QUE PROMETO. AQUÍ LO TIENES, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTES, TUS PALABRAS, TU HUMOR, EL APOYO QUE ME DAS ME AYUDA SIEMPRE A TENER UNA GRAN SONRISA Y SALÍR ADELANTE, RECUERDA QUE TU TAMBIÉN ME DEBES ALGO JEJE. CON CARIÑO: CINTHIA IVETTE

AHORA SI OS DEJO CON EL FIC

* * *

La violinista abrió la puerta con cierta precaución, sintió que invadía un espacio que no le pertenecía, y sin embargo, hasta hace unos meses, esa era su casa.

-oh Haruka, me voy un tiempo y parece que destruyes todo.- sonríe dulcemente

Observo el tiradero que imperaba en la casa con cierta gracia, recordó todas las ocasiones que bromeaba con la sailor del viento acerca de lo desordenada que era, y que tarde o temprano terminaría destrozando el lugar hasta saber ni donde quedaba la puerta. Siempre guardo una llave, la había mantenido en sus cosas con la inconsciente esperanza de algún día regresar a su hogar, de algún día volver al lado de la persona que amaba. Y ese día era hoy.

Recorrió la mansión de arriba-abajo notando que esta se encontraba vacía. Una cama sin tender, ropa regada en el piso, y hasta los platos de la cena que había tenido la chica de ojos verdes con ella le hicieron sentir que el tiempo no había pasado. Sin embargo, en la repisa de las fotos de su retrato estaba ausente, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que el reloj si había corrido, y que quizá estaba fuera de la vida de Haruka.

-"Esta es mi culpa, el haberme sacado de tu vida, el querer convertirme en un recuerdo. Pero, después de lo de ayer, de ver tus ojos clavados en los míos nuevamente con ternura me hicieron entender que nada de lo que habían hecho tenia sentido, que en lugar de alejarme y lastimarme, hubiéramos juntas tratado de solucionar el problema de Amano. Eso es o que ahora haremos, luchar contra nuestras adversidades juntas, como siempre lo habíamos hecho, y después todo lo demás se volverá solamente un recuerdo que tu como el viento te llevaras".

La chica de cabellos aguamarina comenzó a desempacar sus cosas con gran entusiasmo, como si sus esperanzas estuvieran renovadas, y realmente lo estaba, porque de nuevo las olas del mar se moverían al compás del viento.

-Jaja Tenoh, no te había visto de tan buen humor desde hace algún tiempo

-¿Yo? No Ishida, solo tenia ganas de practicar un rato

-Pues espero que te den ganas mas seguido de estar en la pista porque por aca se extrañaba tu velocidad, los demás ya no tenemos con quien competir

-es que ningún carro tiene mi motor

-Mas bien nadie es como es tu al volante

-jaja, sabia que están perdidos sin mi

-Si tú lo dices…see…jeje

-Ps entonces, a darle otro rato, que este bebe se muere por vencer a unos cuantos je.- Le da unos pequeños golpeteos a su vehículo

Ambos chicos se subieron a sus respectivos vehículos y comenzaron a recorrer la pista de carreras. Por una extraña razón que pensaba desconocer, la chica de ojos verdes se sentía muy feliz, aunque, en el fondo, supiera que la culpable de esas emociones de cúmulos positivos era una niña de cabello aguamarino. Ya extrañaba estar al frente del volante, el rugido del motor por aquellas pistas, y mientras llevaba la delantera contra Ishida como ya era costumbre, su mente volaba a imaginar cientos de posibilidades de que su sirena ya lo estaba esperando. Gano la prueba amistosa con considerable ventaja, y al bajar, alguien ya lo estaba esperando.

-veo que aun eres un as al volante Haruka

-Claro que lo soy, yo si pongo empeño en lo que hago, no como tu Amano

-¿es acaso la forma de tratar a los amigos?.- se acerca a la chica de cabello alborotado

-no, solo es la manera de tratar a la gente que te roba las cosas que uno ama Filaret.- Lo mira fijamente

-¿Qué¿Lo dices por Michiru? No es mi culpa ser mejor que tu ¿O si?

-No lo eres, solo a veces ella toma malas decisiones

-Ja, si eso es lo que crees

-claro que lo creo, pero Michi es una mujer inteligente, y se dará cuenta de la clase de basura que eres

Haruka se encontraba molesto. A pesar de que parecía contestar todo con una increíble frialdad y seriedad, desde que se había enterado que la chica de ojos azules se había ido con Amano, desde que se entero que el había defraudado su confianza y su supuesta amistad siempre había tenido deseos de reclamarle la clase de persona que era.

-por lo mismo que es una niña inteligente desde que me conoció supo que yo era el hombre de su vida.- Sonríe maliciosamente. Yo tengo todo lo que tu no le puedes dar, soy mejor que tu Haruka, y tengo todo lo que alguna vez fue tuyo, incluso soy presidente de la empresa Tenoh.

-Esa es una de las cosas mas estupidas que pude haber hecho, ponerte al frente del lugar, pero, ya me estoy encargando de eso

-¿Cómo? Si en el contrato dice claramente que no perderé el puesto hasta que yo desee retirarme ¿Acaso no fue esa tu última voluntad como un minusválido desahuciado?

-Ya veremos

-ja, pero para que veas que soy un buen amigo te propongo algo, una carrera entre tu y yo, si ganas te devuelvo la presidencia de la empresa..y a Michiru, y si pierdes, me dejas en paz y te largas de la ciudad para siempre.- lo dice muy seriamente

-Michiru no es un trofeo que se pueda ganar o apostar, ella es una persona que tiene la propia libertad de decidir con quien estar

-¿eso significa que la estrella de carreras Haruka Tenoh me tiene miedo?

-Yo no tengo miedo, y puedo ganarte el día que quieras

-demuéstramelo, vamos, no tienes nada mas que perder, incluso ni dignidad tienes

-ya veremos, acepto.- le da un fuerte apretón de manos

Haruka se subió al automóvil muy enfadada. Sabia que era mejor que el, que fácilmente le ganaría pero quería demostrárselo. Antes de subir alcanzo a escuchar una voz familiar, volteo y pudo ver a lo lejos como unos hermosos ojos azules la miraban , la pintora le lanzaba una tierna sonrisa que le hizo creer que la estaba apoyando. La chica de ojos verdes pensó que la sirena había venido a ver el resultado de la competencia, que talvez en el fondo sabia el acuerdo entre ella y Filaret, y que la conocía tanto que sabia que ella ganaría.

-¿Amano¿Qué hace aquí?.- La chica de cabello acuamarino miro muy preocupada al chico de ojos oscuros. ¿Y con Haru?

La violinista asistió al autodromo suponiendo que la chica de cabello alborotado estaría ahí, ya era clásico en s persona, siempre se encontraba feliz iba a descargar su energía sobre cuatro llantas, y como la conocía muy bien, sabría que el haber compartido el día anterior con ella la tendría así, y ciertamente no se equivoco.

Los vehículos iban a gran velocidad, a pesar de que Amano no era tan bueno como Haruka iban casi parejos, estaba lleno de rabia, de furia, de ese deseo de venganza mezclado de dolor, no tanto por Michiru, sino por algo mas, estaba decidido a demostrarle que era mejor que ella, una mujer que fingía ser un hombre no le ganaría, en nada, y haría hasta lo imposible para demostrárselo.

-No me vas a ganar imbecil, yo voy a quedarme con todo

Filaret subió la velocidad del auto a todo lo que daba, ya ni siquiera podía controlar el vehículo y aun así lo mantenía compitiendo a la par con Haru, la meta ya estaba cerca, toda la concentración de la chica de ojos verdes ya estaba fija en ella, sabia que dejaría a Filaret comiendo el polvo, y en el fondo, eso la hacia feliz. De pronto, alcanzo a escuchar un fuerte e intenso chillido de llantas, un ruidoso golpe resonó en el autodromo. La sailor del viento detuvo su carro bruscamente, se bajo observando como el vehículo del chico de profundos ojos oscuros se encontraba estrellado contra el palco del lugar. La pintora se quedo estupefacta mirando aquella trágica escena, Haruka corrió a el automóvil como bólido, mientras los asistentes se acercaban velozmente…

-¿Cómo esta?

Michiru se acerco a recibir cobijo de los brazos de Haruka en el momento en que llego.

-Se encuentra en terapia intensiva desde hace ya un buen rato

-Haruka yo…

La chica de cabello alborotado desconocía lo que había sucedido entre Amano y Michiru. Para ella, ambos seguían juntos, solo sobraba en aquel lugar, pero se sentía mal por lo que había sucedido, por una extraña razón se sentí culpable si algo llegara a pasarle al chico de profundos ojos oscuros, así que estaría ahí hasta que fuera necesario.

-no te preocupes Michi, el estará bien, no es de las personas que se dejan vencer.- le ofreció una calida sonrisa

-Si, lo se.- Miro al suelo y permaneció unos segundos en silencio. ¿Por qué estaban compitiendo ambos?

-Amm…

No sabia que contestarle ¿Qué iba a decirle¿Qué estaban compitiendo por ella? Eso la hacia sentirse como una niña jugando a hacer tonterías, infantil, quizá hasta tonta.

-Nada, solo tratábamos de limar asperezas

-Sabes, desde ayer he pensado mucho en nosotros

Lo dijo sin ningún motivo aparente. Necesitaba decírselo, hacérselo saber, explicarle que ella ya no estaría mas con Amano, que ahora podrían estar juntas, sin que aparentemente nada importara.

-Talvez no sea muy buen momento para hablar de ello

-Creo que es buen momento, si no es ahora ¿Cuándo es buen momento?

-Cuando el chico de quien dijiste estar enamorado no se este muriendo…

-Haruka…yo te amo

La interrumpió, así sin más. Solo quería decírselo, explicarle que toda esa tontería de que Amano tenia significado para ella era solo una farsa que había hecho para protegerla.

-….-Silencio

-¿Qué sucede?

-No estoy tan segura de creerte, no en este momento

-¿Por qué? Creí que después de lo de ayer comenzabas a darte cuenta nuevamente lo mucho que me importas y significas para mi

-Eso pensaba…ayer…pero hay cosas que no están muy claras para mi

-¿Qué no te queda claro Haruka?

-No lo se…necesito estar solo unos momentos, en un rato vengo.- Se fue inmediatamente a la cafetería del hospital, necesitaba pensar las cosas, no sabia porque se sentía ofuscada, pero así se sentía

-Familiares de Amano Filaret.- El doctor se apareció inmediatamente que se retiro la sailor del viento

-Si, soy yo

-El señor Filaret ya se encuentra fuera de peligro. Puede pasar a verlo, solo que necesito decirle que…

La pintora entro un poco consternada al cuarto del profundo chico de ojos oscuros. Lo miro y no supo como reaccionar, o que decirle después de las cosas que le había dicho en la mañana al dejarlo, o de la manera en que lo había abandonado. No lo odiaba, pero sabía perfectamente que ningún ser humano merecía ningún mal, pese a quien fuera. Amano aparentemente estaba dormido, y no se dio cuenta de la visita de la chica de ojos azules.

-Lo siento Amano

La violinista salio inmediatamente hacia la cafetería en busca de Haruka. Allí se encontraba, observando su tasa de café con la mirada perdida, absorta en sus pensamientos permanecía sentada en una mesa sin compañía.

-¿puedo acompañarte?.- se sienta en la silla que estaba en esa mesa

-¿No han dado noticias de Amano?.- observa su taza

-Si…ya salio de terapia intensiva, se encuentra fuera de peligro

-Yo…quiero estar contigo

Haruka interrumpió a la chica. Había pensado durante varios minutos, contemplando posibilidades, recapacitando como la chica de cabello aguamarino la había dejado en su peor momento, en un momento en que la necesitaba, las muchas veces que sus palabras y actos la habían lastimado, y aun así, a pesar de todo, de los pensamientos lógicos que la invadían, su corazón le decía que la amaba.

-Sabes…no me importa lo que haya pasado entre nosotras, o con Amano, yo solo se que te amo, y que si tu sientes lo mismo que yo, debemos estar juntas

-Yo también te necesito…hay tantas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar, que tienes que saber

-¿Qué tengo que saber?

-No creo que sea conveniente que hablemos aquí, cuando lleguemos a casa hablamos ¿Va?

-Si mi niña.- le da un dulce beso en la frente y comienza a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la habitación del chico de cabello oscuro. Ahora regreso, voy a pasar a verlo

-te acompaño.- se apresura a decir

-no gracias Michiru…pero prefiero ir sola.- abre la puerta del cuarto

-Haruka…

-¿Si?.- Voltea al escuchar la voz de la violinista, en sus ojos vio como si quisiera decirle algo pero que no se atrevía

-Nada…no olvides que te amo

-Yo también te amo

Cuando entro Amano ya se encontraba despierto. Filaret miro de reojo a Haruka sin decir palabra alguna.

-Me dijeron que ya estas mejor

-Si tu lo dices Tenoh

-Yo siempre he creído que estar vivo es estar mejor

-¿Acaso vienes a burlarte de mi?

-No te entiendo

-No se que haces aquí, ganaste la carrera, la empresa y Michiru son tuyos de nuevo, ahora déjame en paz, además aunque no me hubieses ganado.- Le habla en un tono muy triste. Ya no puedo ofrecerle nada a nadie

-No digas tonterías Amano, no entiendo de lo que hablas

-Ahora que estoy así seguramente Michiru me abandonara al igual que lo hizo contigo, pero esa es su manera de ser…tan fría y cambiante

-No hables así de Michiru, además este es solo un accidente, cuando salgas de aquí tu vida será casi como siempre.- comienza a molestarse con los comentarios del chico

-¿normal¿Te parece normal ser un pobre inválido?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Haruka, estoy inválido, nunca poder volver a caminar

Ahora podía entender de lo que hablaba el chico. La situación la dejo consternada, nunca espero que eso pudiera pasarle a Filaret, no después de cómo le había tratado, sin embargo, a pesar de eso no le agradaba lo que le estaba ocurriendo al chico.

-Lo siento mucho, pero las cosas mejoraran, con algunas operaciones y rehabilitación seguro en poco tiempo podrás nuevamente volver a caminar.

-No lo creo, el doctor me dijo que no existe ninguna posibilidad de ello

-En verdad lo siento mucho Amano

-No te preocupes…supongo que me lo merezco o no se, al final de esto me da gusto que esto ayude a reanudar nuestra amistad

-Si verdad

-Solo quiero darte un consejo, ten cuidado con Michi

-¿Disculpa?

-Es obvio que en mi estado va a abandonarme y regresara a tu lado, creo que hasta cierto punto es lógico, al fin y al cabo así fue que comenzó a andar conmigo

Esa idea comenzó a rondar en los pensamientos del chico de ojos verdes ¿Y si era así¿Y si por esa razón la violinista le había pedido que regresaran? No, eso no era posible, Michiru no era ese tipo de niñas ¿Pero quien era? Si ya había sido capaz de dejarla en las peores circunstancias quizá era capaz de todo. La cabeza de Haruka le estaba dando vueltas, las palabras de Amano le habían hecho pensar tantas cosas, comenzaba a sentirse mal, mareado, así que opto por salir de la habitación. Michiru se encontraba ahí esperandola.

-¿Estas bien? Te ves algo mal.- se acerca ofreciéndole una caricia

-¿Ya supiste lo que le paso a Amano?

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que ya no puede caminar

-Si, pero ¿Cómo te enteraste? Le pedí al doctor que no te comentara nada para no hacerte sentir mal

-Amano lo hizo, estaba despierto

-No te preocupes Haru, no es tu culpa, fue un accidente

-¿Por eso decidiste regresar conmigo?.- interrumpió a la chica

-¿Disculpa Haruka?

-Porque Amano es un invalido como lo era yo cuando me dejaste, porque ya no te es útil¿ por eso vuelves conmigo?

-¿En verdad piensas eso?

-Después de cómo te has portado no puedo pensar otra cosa de ti

-Me da tristeza que tengas esa imagen de mí

-Ya te lo dije…tu has provocado todo esto

-Yo no he provocado nada…fue Amano

Ya no pudo más, ya no soportaba como Haruka dudaba de ella o del inmenso amor que le tenía, debía explicarle antes de que fuera tarde y que las cosas comenzaran a perderse nuevamente lo que había sucedido en realidad.

-¿Te acuerdas que te dije que hay cosas que necesitamos hablar? Creo que este es el momento

-O.K

Ambas chicas se dirifieron a la cafetería donde podrían charlar con un poco mas de calma. Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Filaret, este se encontraba charlando con el medico que lo había atendido.

-No entiendo cual es el objetivo de esto señor Filaret

-Eso no es de su incumbencia, solo recuerde que mientras usted siga haciendoles creer que yo no puedo caminar habrá una importante remuneración económica de su parte

-Si lo se, pero si alguien se entera

-Nadie lo hará, no se preocupe, todo saldrá como yo lo he planeado

-Esta bien, será lo que usted diga.- se sale del cuarto sin agregar nada mas

-Por poco y casi me ganas Haruka, pero te tengo en mis manos, yo no se como le hiciste para recuperar tu puesto en la empresa sin mi consentimiento, y sin embargo, actuabas como si no lo supieses, te burlabas de mi. También Michiru decidió volver a tu lado, pero eso no va a ser, ella es y será mía, de nadie mas, especialmente de alguien como tu, por eso planee todo esto, la carrera, el accidente, todo esto me ayudara a dejarte nuevamente sin nada jaja

Y el joven comenzó a reír mientras imaginaba lo que haría para separar a Haruka de Michiru…

* * *

ALGO LARGO ¿NO OS PARECE? ESPERO SINCERAMENTE NO HABER ENREDADO LAS COSAS DE UN MANERA TONTA Y QUE ESTO PAREZCA UNA TELENOVELA SACADA DE CIERTA TELEVISORA, PERO NO SE PORQUE CREÍ QUE ERA VALIDO PARA ESTA HISTORIA. SIENTO QUE ESTA VEZ NO HICE SUFRIR A HARUKA O A MICHIRU COMO LO HABÍA ESTADO HACIENDO EN CHAPTERS ANTERIORES, TALVEZ YA ERA DEMASIADO DE ESE TIPO DE DOLOR Y QUISE ENFORCARME A OTRO. SE QUE NO PUSE COMO MICHI DEJO A AMANO, PERO SI USTEDES LO QUIEREN LO PONGO POSTERIOMENTE COMO UN FLASH BACK NO SE, AUQNUE LA VERDAD ME HUBIERA GUSTADO HACER ESO. PARA QUIEN NO LES QUEDO CLARO, ADEMES DE QUE ESO YO NO LO EXPLIQUE BIEN, AMANO (MALDITO MALDITO MALDITO) YA HABÍA PERDIDO LA PRESIDENCIA DE LA EMPRESA TENOH ANTES DE SU CARRERA ¿ACASO NO RECUERDAN LO QUE LE DIJO REI A HARU EL CHAPS PASADO? BUENO, SE REFERÍA A ESO, CLARO QUE EXPLOTARE MAS LA IDEA EN CAPÍTULOS POSTERIORES PORQUE ESTO TODAVÍA DA PARA MAS. BUENO, OS DEJO QUE TENGO UN TANTO DE ACT. PARA ESTE DÍA, SOLO RECUERDEN QUE CUANDO ALGUIEN TE PIERDE LA CONFIANZA ES MUY DIFICIL QUE VUELVA A RECUPERAR LA FE EN TI, ASÍ QUE NO PERMITAS POR NADA DEL MUNDO DECEPCIONAR A LA GENTE QUE AMAS, SOLO LO MENCIONO PARA ME ENTIENDAN A HARUKA PERO SOBRE TODO PARA QUE JAMÁS SE PERMITAN LA POSIBILIDAD DE PERDER A ALGUIEN ESPECIAL.

SAYONARA

LILITHAESLAND


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

-Haruka…

-Michiru, si vas a decir algo creo que será mejor que lo digas ahora

-Recuerdas… ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en la casa? Acerca de que todo lo que había hecho era por ti

-Si, eso dijiste, pero no logro entenderlo, y no creo poder hacerlo, porque lo único que hiciste fue lastimarme, y eso no me parece que pueda entenderse como un bien

-Si, yo se que las cosas que hice parece no tener justificación pero…Haruka…yo…yo te amo…mas que a nada en el mundo, y no hay cosa que me importe mas en esta vida que tu

La Sirena no sabía como comenzar a explicarle a la chica de ojos verdes todo lo que había ocurrido con Amano. Sabia que tenia que iniciar con su primera confusión de sentimientos cuando lo conoció, cuando el le parecía una persona cautivadora, que sin embargo, al ser rechazado resulto ser alguien totalmente diferente que la obligo a lastimarla. Empero, no podía, lo único que podía contar en ese momento era que la amaba, que ella era todo, al fin y al cabo era la verdad mas necesaria, y quizá la mas esencial.

-Por favor.- en tono sarcástico. Si estos supuestos sentimientos, si todo esto es por lo que le paso a Amano a mi no me importa; no quiero alguien que de nuevo cuando las cosas están mal me abandone como si yo hubiera sido nada

-El lo provoco todo, Amano…el hizo todo, tu accidente…

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir?

-Amano provoco que te accidentaras, y me advirtió que si no te dejaba iba a matarte

Haruka la miro tratando de entender lo que le decía aquella mujer de ojos azules. Su historia le parecía extraña, como sacada de una mala novela de literatura, sabia que Filaret no era la mejor persona del mundo, pero tampoco lo creí capaz de semejante cosa. Sin embargo tampoco creí que la violinista fuera capaz de inventar una historia así. La firmeza en la mirada parecía convencerla de la veracidad en las palabras de la pintora, pero…existían las dudas, aquellas incertidumbres después de todo el daño que la nadadora le había provocado.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes decir?

-Entonces… ¿No me crees?

-Se que Filaret me ha demostrado no ser la mejor persona que digamos, pero por un tiempo fue mi amigo, y en ese tiempo que lo conocí no creo que sea capaz de hacer semejante cosa

-¿Así que te es mas fácil creer en su inocencia que en la mía? Creí…el fue tu amigo, pero yo fui la persona que dijiste amar, eso pense, pero veo que te es mas fácil confiar en alguien mas

-La violinista sintió que no estaba consiguiendo nada, no entendía como aquella cosa que parecía solucionarlo todo se estaba convirtiendo en un tormento, porque cada una de las muestras de desconfianza de Haruka la lastimaban en lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Ya te dije ayer que mi desconfianza te la has ganado a pulso, por favor, no me pidas credibilidad cuando después de todo lo que has hecho me es imposible confiar en ti

-Yo se que me lo merezco pero ¿Qué ganaría con esto¿Por qué mentirte¿Qué beneficio obtendría engañándote?

Ella pensó la respuesta: jugar conmigo de nuevo. Pero no pudo decirlo, aquella mirada tan intensa, la misma que la hacia sentir una infinidad de cosas no le permitía expresar tal frase, veía sinceridad y dolor mezclado que su inconsciente no podía comprender lo que sucedía.

-Aquí estas, llevo un rato buscándote.- La chica de bombones se acerco a la mesa donde estaban ambas chicas.

-Pero Serena ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me entere de lo sucedido, y quise venir a verte

-No te preocupes yo estoy bien, y Filaret también.- intenta sonreírle para calmarla

-Serena… ¿Nos puedes dejar a solas? Hay cosas que necesitamos platicar.- La sirena trato de sonar lo mas amable posible

-Si claro…

-No, no es necesario.- La chica se levanta de su asiento. Michiru y yo ya hablamos todo lo que necesitábamos, no es necesario que ambas sigamos perdiendo nuestro tiempo.

-Pero…

-Hasta luego. Vamos cabeza de bombón.- coge a la chica de la mano y comienza a caminar con la chica hacia los pasillos

-Haruka…- la chica de cabello aguamarina solo vio con pena como ambas se alejaban

Durante todo el recorrido solo camino en silencio. Serena la observaba, y sabia que algo le ocurría, algo muy importante, pero no quería meterse en ello, no se sentía con el derecho, ella mas que nadie sabia el profundo amor que Haruka sentía por la chica del mar.

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Eh?.- La chica había estado absorta en sus pensamientos y no había escuchado la pregunta de la chica

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede Haru?

-Nada, a mi no me sucede nada, no te preocupes.- dice amablemente

-¿Qué es lo que te dijo Michiru que te ha puesto así?

-¿Por qué piensas que ha sido ella? Además te he dicho que no me pasa nada bombón

-Porque solo ella es capaz de lograr esa mirada en ti

-No se de que hablas ¿Cuál mirada?

-Una triste, nostálgica, como si el mundo se derrumbase frente a tus pies, no se como explicarlo pero solo Michiru Kaioh consigue que mires así como lo estas haciendo ahora

Haruka se quedo en silencio, aquella mujer que siempre había parecido tan ingenua sabia mas de ella de lo que creía. No se equivocaba, la sirena provocaba efectos insospechados en su persona.

-Serena yo…

-¿Vas a regresar con Michiru?.- Dice tristemente

-No, ella…ella me contó algo que no me esperaba

La chica de bombones escucho con mucha atención.

-Michiru me contó que mi accidente, aquel por el cual perdí el movimiento en mis piernas fue provocado por Amano, y que el también la amenazo para que me dejara o si no me mataría

-Y ¿Qué piensas al respecto?

-No se que pensar

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si claro

-¿Aun quieres a Michiru¿Aun la amas?

-Yo….- la chica no contesto

-¿Entonces? Si yo amara a alguien tanto de la misma manera en que tú la quieres no dudaría de esa persona ni un instante

-Serena…

La chica de cabellos alborotados miro a su acompañante. Usagui solo le sonrió mientras su mirada era una mezcla de alegría y tristeza.

-Ella no tendría porque inventar una historia así

-Y tampoco creo que Amano llegue a esos extremos

-¿No puedes creer en Michiru pero si en Amano¿Puedes confiar en la persona que te ha demostrado ser un mal amigo pero desconfías de la persona que amas y que te ama?

Que manera tan peculiar tienes de demostrar tus sentimientos

Escucho esas palabras sin querer pensarlas. Serena, al igual que la pintora le habían dicho exactamente lo mismo ¿Quién ella era para dudar de las palabras de la Sirena? Talvez todo el daño que le había provocado lo había hecho por su bien…

-¿Por qué me dices todas estas cosas? Creí que yo significaba algo para ti, que sentías algo por mí

-Y las siento, yo te quiero mucho Haru, por eso es que te digo estas cosas. Se que por mas que lo digas o que niegue lo que sientes no hay nada mas relevante para ti que Michiru, y que nada en el mundo te ha dolido mas que perderla, y si ella realmente te quiere, si es verdad que te ama como dice, no hay nada que me pueda alegrar mas que verte feliz a su lado

Haruka sintió que aquella mujer era muy especial, la quería desinteresadamente, y lo único que quería era verla feliz a pesar de que no fuera con su persona. Se sintió afortunada por tener alguien a si a su lado.

-Aun así no estoy segura de lo que me haya dicho Michiru sea verdad, necesito pensarlo

-Entonces hazlo, pero no te tardes demasiado, que si no podría ser demasiado tarde

La chica le sonrió.

-Gracias por todo Serena

-Recuerda que si las cosas no funcionan siempre voy a estar aquí para todo

Haruka se despidió dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Amano…

-Le he dicho todo a Haruka

-Ya veo…-guarda silencio por unos instantes. ¿Y que te ha dicho al respecto?

-…………..- La chica de cabellos aguamarina no pronuncia ni una sola palabra

-Veo que no te ha creído

-Esta confundida, eso es todo, si no me cree es culpa tuya

-Quizá… ¿Pero que piensas hacer al respecto?

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Haruka para que reaccionara así conmigo?

-¿Qué te hace creer que yo le dije algo?

-Antes de que hablara contigo las cosas ya estaban bien entre nosotras

-Así que corriste a sus brazos inmediatamente, pero no te preocupes, yo no le dije nada, o tan siquiera no algo que no fuera verdad¿O creíste que iba a perder la oportunidad de decirle que vas a abandonarme porque así como ya lo hiciste con ella me dejaras porque soy un pobre invalido..- el chico de cabellos oscuros lo dice en tono sarcástico

-Ambos sabemos que eso es una vil mentira, que si eso paso fue por protegerla, porque tú me amenazaste y que…

-Pero no te cree Michiru, y no va a hacerlo ¿Cómo va a confiar en una persona que la abandono en su peor momento¿En alguien que la insulto y la hizo sentir como la peor cosa del mundo? Perdiste, y no te has dado cuenta

-No te confíes Amano

-¿Y porque no habría de hacerlo?

-Voy a hacer que paguen todo el daño que me han hecho, tu por rechazarme, y Haruka por quitarme la empresa¿Acaso creen que me vencieron? Quizá, pero me los voy a llevar a ustedes conmigo

-Será mejor que me vaya, has comenzado a decir puras incoherencias.- La chica de cabello acuamarino comienza a caminar hacia la salida

-¿Incoherencias? No son incoherencias, es la verdad, voy a destruirlas a ambas ¿Escuchaste?

La nadadora salio lo suficientemente rápido para ignorar los gritos del joven de cabellos oscuros. Las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos, y ya no sabia que hacer, parecía que entre mas se esforzaba por solucionar las cosas estas cada momento se complicaban mas.

-¿Así que eso fue lo que sucedió?

-Lamentamos no habértelo dicho antes Haru, pero queríamos que fuera una sorpresa.- dice la chica de cabello oscuro

-Pues vaya que es una sorpresa Rei, no me lo esperaba, gracias

-¿Y como estas? No suenas muy bien

-Tienes razón, no lo estoy, por un lado ahora me alegra haber recuperado la empresa de mi padre, pero…lo que paso con Michiru y Amano pues…no se…

-¿Ya hablaste con Serena?

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Ella salio muy velozmente después de recibir una llamada, lo único que nos dijo era que tenia que ir al hospital, creímos que te había pasado algo, pero no fue así, fue Filaret quien se accidento.- dice tratando de comprender sus propias palabras

-¿Quieres decir que alguien le dijo que estábamos aquí?

-Si, eso es lo que creo

-Ella no me menciono nada, aunque si me sorprendió verla aquí, creí que quizá había salido en las noticias o algo así, y que por eso se había enterado

-No, fue por eso que te llame, por la actitud de ella, y porque no sabíamos nada de ti

-Que extraño

-No te preocupes, nosotros hablaremos con ella para saber lo que sucedió

-Gracias de nuevo Rei

-No hay de que, y no te preocupes, te daré un consejo, es bueno hacerle caso a la cabeza pero muchas veces es mejor guiarnos con el corazón

-Hasta luego

-Hasta luego

Haruka colgó el celular. No le había contado a Rei lo que la sirena le había dicho, y sin embargo su consejo parecía estar dirigido completamente a lo que le sucedía con ella. Quizá tenían razón, Rei, Serena, Michiru, había cosas que solo son capaces de mirarse con los ojos del corazón, y su corazón le decía que amaba a la violinista, y que debía estar con ella, creerle…

-Me da gusto que estés aquí

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Pues no muy bien, supongo que ya te lo dijeron, pero no es por eso que te pedí que vinieras Serena sino por otra cosa

-¿Qué cosa?.- dice la chica de bombones intrigada

-Necesito que hablemos de Michiru, y por supuesto de Haruka

La chica de bombones asintió mientras Amano solo se limito a sonreír.

Bueno…termine jeje, siento no haberme parado por aquí, y quisiera dar una buena justificación pero la verdad no tengo una, pero pues como varias personas me pidieron continuar esta historia ps aquí toy de vuelta.

* * *

¿Qué opinan? Supongo que es comprensible que Haruka desconfié hasta cierto punto de Michiru¿Qué quiere hablar Amano con Serena? Mmm no se que mas preguntar je, así que os dejo esperando cartas bombas, amenazas, reclamaciones, o todo lo que gusten decirme.

Sayonara

Lilithaensland

P:d. Gracias por los reviews (sino no hubiera notado que había olvidado donde estaba Usagui je)


End file.
